


Licentious Affairs

by ShadowMelly



Series: Love Guilt [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Corruption, Kink Exploration, Lord! Erwin, Lots of Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Prostitute! Levi, Prostitution, Religious Guilt, Sequel, Sexuality Crisis, fancy fic is fancy, nothing freaky tho, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelly/pseuds/ShadowMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Undignified. (I advise you to read it before this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really find it in myself to write a good summary for this one, sorry. It was a bit tough to write at the beginning since it's the sequel to a one-shot I had no plans in continuing at first.
> 
> I dedicate it to rajahmujer, Elivale and especially Amethyst for motivating me into writing it. Your comments were such great help that I just had this sudden burst of inspiration xD
> 
> This is a take on Levi's point of view and a little clarification for the mysteriousness he displayed when he met Erwin. I sincerely hope you like it! ^^
> 
> I hope you like it too masksarehot, even tho there is no wild mask sex in this one :P

_“Get back here, you blasted thief!”_

_Levi ran as quickly as he could, looking behind him to confirm that yes, that big brute of a shopkeeper was still after him, screaming profanities and shoving people as he went. He clutched the loaf of bread closer to his chest, knowing that he was risking his hands if not his neck for it. He could not fathom why this guy had not given up chasing him yet; it was just a meager loaf of bread hardly worth the trouble. He guessed it was more of a matter of pride now than anything else really. He gasped, stumbling and almost falling down on a stray rock in the bumpy road. He looked at the crowded street, recognizing it as the one that led to his secluded hideout and allowed himself a small sigh of relief. He was sure to lose him in the middle of the chaos if he just made a dash across the street and into the alleys that separated the buildings._

_“Stop that boy! THIEF!”_

_The gasps around him as well as pointed glances spurred him on to act on his plan and he sprinted, making use of his short and thin frame to easily maneuver himself away from prying hands. So focused he was on getting away that while in the middle of the road he did not see the carriage coming his way. The two horses leading it stopped and stood menacingly, neighing loudly and drowning out his own startled scream. He lost his balance and fell down on his back on the dirty, wet floor but managing to save the bread, still held tight in his arms. He could hear the coachman cursing and trying to calm down the horses. He gasped as he was suddenly lifted by the back of his worn black jacket, struggling in vain when he was face to ugly face with the enraged shopkeeper._

_“Got ya, you little cretin! I’ll have you thrown into the dungeons, mark my words!”_

_Levi’s eyes widened, his struggles turning desperate, tearing up at the injustice of it all._

_“N-No, let me go, I beg of you!”_

_Levi didn’t want to go to the dungeons, they were filthy, dark and cold, full of perversion and the lowest of the low. Immune to his pathetic pleading, the shopkeeper gave a cruel, satisfied laugh, probably patting himself for catching a delinquent that would never be stealing miserable amounts of food ever again.  He was about to be dragged away when a deep and carefully cultivated voice interrupted them._

_“Now, kind sir, I’m sure we could solve this in a more civil manner.”_

_He heard the shopkeeper groan in frustration and Levi was curious about whom this stranger was, who with a single sentence had all surrounding attentions to himself. Steady footsteps headed in their direction and Levi looked up, grey gaze immediately glued to the regal presence in front of him. He was tall, incredibly so, fair headed and well built. He was wearing the latest fashion, looking elegant and extremely unapproachable. Levi was trembling, hoping that he had not gotten himself in even more trouble: this time with a noble of all people. The shopkeeper had the grace to bow his head before starting to growl out his disagreement._

_“M’ lord need not bother himself with this rat. He is but a filthy thief and will be severely punished!”_

_The lord raised a thick but groomed eyebrow, blue gaze shifting towards Levi and the bread he was hugging._

_“What exactly did the boy steal of such value?”_

_Levi whimpered as the shopkeeper shook him roughly. He felt utterly humiliated for being handled like a ragdoll, legs dangling in the air in the middle of the street._

_“The little rascal has been stealing me bread for a week now!” He claimed heatedly. He then added with a more subdued tone, glancing respectfully towards the woman calmly waiting in the open carriage. “Not to mention he interrupted m’lord and lady’s tour.”_

_She was equally elegant, if not more. Donned in a majestic scarlet dress, she witnessed their exchange with a dispassionate gaze and fanning herself in a manner that Levi could only describe as slightly miffed. A perfect match, he wondered bitterly. What was it like? To wear silk like he wore rags, to eat sweets like he devoured crumbs, to have men and women alike scrambling at your feet? Oh, how cruel of fate to have Levi born on the wrong side of the cradle._

_Lost in his musings, he missed the way the lord’s passive blue eyes turned glacial cold, the way his lip curled slightly. The distinct chiming of coins caught his attention immediately and his jaw dropped as he saw, for the first time, a gold coin up close. The shopkeeper looked as shocked as he was and then even more when the lord took his hand and placed it in his palm. Levi watched it longingly, wanting to snort in amusement while the brute sputtered unintelligently._

_“M-m’lord…what…?”_

_The lord frowned, looking as serious as one can be and tucked his pouch back into the inside of his coat._

_“I believe that is enough to cover for this boy’s debts, is it not?”_

_It took a few seconds before the shopkeeper could find his voice to reply._

_“M-more than enough! But m’lord, I don’t understand why would you-“_

_“Then you have no quarrel with him anymore.”_

_Levi could hear the people whispering around them, having stayed, probably finding juicy gossip material in their situation. The shopkeeper was tense with surprise; his expression was the perfect example of confusion but he begrudgingly let him go._

_“Aye, m’lord.”_

_Levi yelped, his bottom colliding harshly on the floor. He watched with no small amount of relief as the shopkeeper stomped away from them, tossing his gold coin in the air and all but forgetting that he had been robbed just a few minutes ago._

_“My dearest husband, please let us go.” Said a melodious voice, sugar coated with apparent care, to which the deep one of the lord replied. “In a moment, my lady.”_

_It was then that the man turned to him and seeing him raise his hand, Levi’s automatic reaction was to flinch, bringing his arms up in front of his face in a pathetic attempt to shield himself. When the blow he expected didn’t come, he tentatively peeked only to be stared back in return. The lord’s cold glare had melted into a gentle look and his big, strong hand was extended towards him. Levi looked between his face and hand, confused. The seconds ticked in tense silence yet the lord then smiled politely, ever patient and terribly inviting. Levi could feel his heart thundering in his chest before looking down at his own hands. He couldn’t help but compare them to the lord’s; they were filthy and unworthy, frail and bony. When the lord made no move to leave, still waiting patiently for him to take his honorable and clean hand, Levi gasped and scrambled to his feet giving the other one last glance before he ran away._

_In the distance, and safely hidden, Levi saw the man get up, lingering maybe a bit more than he should before he joined his wife in the carriage._

 

 

_~~_

Grey eyes gently fluttered open, his stirring causing a disturbance in the water around him. He sighed as his sore muscles relaxed completely by the warm temperature and the scent of roses wafting in the air. He raised one smooth, muscled leg and kneaded the skin there, wincing as he pressed against a bruise in his inner thigh. He lowered it and checked his fingers, finding the pads wrinkled and decided it was time for him to leave the bathtub. He washed his hair one more time and got up, stepping over the tub and being careful not to drip any excess water onto the floor. He grabbed immediately one of the fluffy towels folded in the top shelf of the bathroom and dried himself up.

He wrinkled his nose at the line of body oils that were given to him, most of these things being unwanted gifts. He decided on trying out the most recent one. It smelled of a faraway fruit, exotic and sweet, by the name of coconut. He discarded the towel and moved to his bedroom, lathering his pale skin with the oil and humming as the pleasant scent reached his nostrils. This one would be a keeper and he could see himself easily getting used to the smell. It was funny how he possessed such luxurious things yet they came from places he knew he would never step foot on. The taste, the smell of foreign made him sigh with yearning. The most he had ever gotten to know about the world beyond this city was from the stories one of his well traveled clients, Lord Forbes, would indulge him in while in their post-coital lounging. That man had a way with words; a silver tongue that spoke of paradisiacal beaches and bright blue crystal clear oceans. Sometimes Levi had the urge to call out when it was time for him to leave; throw down what dignity he had left and beg to be taken away from this place, to be allowed to join him in his travels. Yet, although the need was almost suffocating, Levi knew it was not his place to demand such a thing. In the end of the day, the lord would give a good natured slap to his sore and abused bottom and leave him to return to the arms of his unsuspecting and loving wife.

With a deep sigh, Levi crawled on top of his bed and covered his naked body beneath the sheets. It was late in the night and he probably would only have about four hours left to rest before his services were requested once more. His cheeks felt hot, still heated up from the wine he had consumed at the party and his limbs were numb and sluggish. He buried his face deep into his pillow, trying in vain to dispel the memory of all too familiar blue eyes burning with the fire of passion beneath a white, unnecessary mask.

 

~~

 

Steady, rapid knocks awoke him and he groaned, hoping for whoever was on the other side of the door would give up and let him rest just a little more.

“Levi!” A high, classy sounding voice called him. A few more knocks followed before they tried again, this time sounding slightly annoyed. “Levi, wake up and get ready! Lord Forbes has returned and you know how he is.”

Levi blinked and raised himself on his elbows, frowning at the closed door.

_Have three months passed already since I last saw him?_

If not then he was early. With a sigh, Levi willed himself to get out of bed. The soft covers slipped down his body and he didn’t bother to cover himself up when he all but wrenched the door open and glared at Isabel, his oldest friend in the brothel. She squeaked, blushing a bright angry red and covered her eyes.

“Christ, Levi, put some clothes on! Just because you don’t have a single ounce of shame left, doesn’t mean I have to see your dangly bits first thing in the morning!”

Levi simply rolled his eyes and turned, heading towards his wardrobe. He fished around the variety of elegant, tight and revealing outfits before he pulled out his favorite silk robe, of a deep scarlet color. Not that it covered much, it was purposely small for him so it would only reach him mid thigh but it was comfortable enough and it covered his genitalia so Isabel wouldn’t freak out anymore. He turned to her and allowed a small amused smirk to form on his lips.

“You can look now.”

Still, she opened one eye hesitantly before she opened both as she confirmed that he was indeed covered. She shook her head and watched him as he moved around the room, making his bed and beginning his usual daily routine. She remembered the first time she ever saw Levi: young, scared and starved at their doorstep. The maids had called the Madam, wanting to know what to do with the unwanted visitor. Levi had obviously not expected them to care in that cold, rainy afternoon and his guesses were about to be proven right when the Madam curled her lip at him and turned in dismissal.

But there was something right there, in that moment, in Levi’s passive melancholic expression that caught the matron’s eye at the last minute. She claimed later on that she had merely seen potential in Levi; there was a certain allure to him that rarely had she seen in others. Looking back now, Isabel was sure that while Levi had certainly paid off- being most requested- what the Madam had seen that day was not an enticing creature but a human being with nothing to lose. That was his strongest point yet also his weakest. He was all too eager to dive into silken sheets, pleasure dirty, perverted men and indulge in their filthy vices. He rarely smiled and the few times Isabel had had the chance to witness it was in bittersweet, sarcastic situations that hardly called for a smile. He seemed to like to involve himself with nobles though. Something about the irony of such self proclaimed high status people literally paying for one night of sex- or even only his company- with a former street rat, the lowest of the low they used to spit on.

“Has the Madam said when Forbes would arrive?”

Snapped out of her musings, Isabel shook her head. Levi looked exasperated and with good reason. Lord Forbes was a…peculiar individual. He was absent for long periods of times due to his frequent trips but when he returned to the city he would always make sure that Levi’s services were his and his alone, no matter the ridiculous amount of money that cost him.  Needless to say, he was Levi’s oldest and most faithful customer even if the word ‘faithful’ should never be applied to a man such as him, who had a religious, innocent wife and eight children blissfully unaware and missing him dearly at home.

Suddenly they heard a loud ruckus downstairs, followed with formal greetings and a deep powerful voice talking with the maids. Isabel saw Levi roll his eyes and grumble about how horny bastards wouldn’t even let him have breakfast first before they pounced on him. She giggled but then quickly retreated, her blush returning as she tried to dispel the image of Levi reaching for the half full bottle of lubricant in his vanity and coating his fingers with a grimace.

 

~~

 

Levi winced, pulling out the three fingers he had managed to stretch his entrance with. The generous amount of lube he had used was slowly creeping down his inner thigh and he clamped his legs shut to try and stop it. He hated this. His ass was terribly sore from the pounding he received the other night yet here he was, preparing himself for another one. His cheeks blushed as he unwillingly reminisced the feel of those same big, strong hands trailing down his body with hesitant wonder, the way he had kissed down his neck as if he couldn’t get enough of him. For years, Levi accepted the fact that he was merely an object to his clients, an object they released their sexual frustrations, pent up desires and most perverted fantasies upon. He had been fucked and had fucked. He had participated in unspeakable acts and he always felt the same empty satisfaction that came from his physical orgasm alone afterwards.

However, he did not know how to deal with the immense feeling of accomplishment- and something else that was dangerously close to happiness- every time he thought about the passionate night he had shared with Lord Smith. When he had been flipped onto his back and those blue, heated eyes were gazing down right at his, Levi had felt a deep connection, a deep want coming from Erwin in satisfying him as well. He truly had never faced such a situation as never had he maintained eye contact while servicing a client before.

_And, Gods, when he touched my lips…_

Levi shivered, his eyelids fluttering as he brought his fingers to his own lips mimicking the lord’s actions as best as he could remember. A dangerous thought was induced in him when Erwin did that. He had actually pondered in leaning in and claiming the other’s supple mouth as his own.

Shaking his head, Levi dropped his hand and frowned. Straying from his own rules was dangerous from someone of his line of work. A firm knock against his door snapped him out of his thoughts and he groaned, trying to get himself in the mood. He straightened down his robe and cleared his throat before giving his permission for Lord Forbes to enter. Levi turned his head, not bothering to face the newcomer and gave him a seemingly bored expression. The man stepped in and closed the door softly before he grinned, walking gracefully towards his prey.

“Ah, my darling, you’re a sight for sore eyes…”

Turning slightly, Levi smirked and bowed his head as he instantly adopted the refined and almost coy persona that Forbes favored. Of all his clients, Forbes was the only one who demanded him to seem more sophisticated. It was as if he was trying to convince himself that Levi was an exciting forbidden passion, an aristocratic lover who craved for him every time he went away on his travels and not who he truly was, a man with no honor that fucked indiscriminately for the right price. Levi feigned a delicate surprised gasp as Forbes’ arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against his body. Levi wanted to just rip the annoying act apart and ground himself shamelessly against the hardness he could feel already poking at his ass.

Although the man was one of the greatest bastards he has ever met, he was also quite attractive as well. The years he spent traveling to exotic and, most of the time, warm destinations had given his skin a healthy tan. He had a nice muscled physique: he was tall but not too much; not broad but also not too narrow. His hair was light brown and curly, short but luscious and Levi lost count of how many times he had viciously taken hold of those locks in the throes of passion. Yet, his guiltiest pleasure was perhaps his lively blue eyes. When he met Forbes for the first time he had been immediately drawn to those eyes and when the man started requesting him it was all too easy for him to start fantasizing about slightly thicker arms holding him down, paler skin and blonde hair yet those eyes would remain the same sparkling blue gazing down at him with lustful curiosity.

But after last night, he could not pretend anymore. Not even when the other buried his face in his neck and inhaled deeply; his hips starting to ground impatiently against his bottom.

“Hmm…I see you’ve liked my little gift. You smell divine, precious.”

Levi tried hard to moan in appreciation but he couldn’t concentrate on the husky, rough timbre being breathed into his ear when all he could do was compare it to the smoother, more restrained voice of a masked man whose face he knew all too well. The calloused and slightly crooked fingers undoing his robe felt nothing like the long, elegant yet thick ones that had drawn fiery patterns all over his body. He winced, masking the shiver of disgust he let out as one of want as he threw his head against the other’s shoulder and moaned weakly, hips buckling against the hand now stroking him teasingly. Forbes was laying small but lingering kisses down his neck and shoulder, whispering the sweet nothings he should be saying to his wife while his free hand was quickly drawing closer to his ass. Levi bit his lip as Forbes started squeezing his already abused butt cheeks before actually groaning in discomfort when one finger slipped in easily. The lord grunted, nasty grin still on his face.

“Already all wet and loose down here…you know just how I like it…”

Levi closed his eyes shut and tried not to lose his erection as he ignored the sharp pangs of pain he felt every time Forbes’ fingers moved around inside him. For the first time ever, _this_ felt wrong. It was not the pain. He had taken more than one man once and had managed to maintain himself aroused during the whole ordeal. Forbes was rough, inconsiderate and vulgar behind the closed door of Levi’s room but Levi had always taken whatever gratification he could from it. As he was turned around and bitten hard on his neck though he only felt the intense need to run away, to leave these uncaring arms and just turn his back on this life. He gasped, fingers interlocking with Forbes’ hair, pushing him away while trying as much as he could to sound sheepishly pleased.

“Would you slow down, my lord?” Levi gulped, caressing the other’s heaving chest in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He refused to look into those blue eyes though as he continued. “I yearn for your passionate embrace, your claim on my sheets but I wish for this moment to last.”

Forbes’ breath stuttered, pulling him even closer. He chuckled and cupped Levi’s cheek, his mischievous blue eyes following the other’s before he subtly started to lead him towards the bed. Levi felt disheartened, already knowing that Forbes had little patience for foreplay and wanted nothing more than to cut to the chase. He fell on the bed lifelessly and laid there, staring at the ceiling. He felt the strings of his robe being undone expertly, baring his slightly battered body. He could guess the questions already forming on Forbes’ mind but he should not be so surprised. Perhaps he had actually forgotten, for just a second, who Levi really was. His heavy hand explored down his legs, groping his thighs. Levi closed his eyes as he heard Forbes undressing before his heavy weight was back on top of him. He nibbled on his earlobe and Levi wanted to beg for him not to do that as it brought unwanted memories; pleasurable memories.

“Forgive me but it’s been too long…I cannot help myself…”

Levi didn’t know if Forbes was saying that to justify his actions to the prostitute beneath him or to himself. He hardly believed the man was capable of feeling any remorse after so many years of perversion. A curse fell from the other’s lips and Levi clenched his teeth as he was roughly entered.

 

~~

 

 The smell of tobacco wafted in the air and Levi inhaled deeply. Forbes was sitting up on the bed, smoking on his pipe with an all too satisfied expression on his face. The evidence of his release was dripping down Levi’s legs and he was starting to feel nauseous. He wanted to get up and clean himself but his lower half was hurting deeply and he couldn’t find it in himself the courage to even shift. He laid there, back towards his client, numb and unsatisfied.

“May I ask you a question?”

Forbes exhaled a puff of smoke before he hummed, blue eyes giving his prone body a sidelong glance.

“What is it, my sweet?”

Ignoring the pet name, Levi’s hand clenched the sheets and his lips thinned.

“Are you familiar with Lord Smith?”

There were a few, tense seconds of silence before he heard Forbes snort, his teeth biting down on his pipe.

“That self righteous bastard? Yes, we’ve exchanged a few words.” Forbes’ eyes narrowed at Levi’s back, letting out another puff of smoke. “Why do you ask?”

A tiny smile danced on Levi’s lips, where he knew he was safe from the other’s prying gaze. He glanced at the mask resting innocently on his bedside table and reached his arm towards it, caressing the soft black and silver velvet.

“Just curious, my lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

_He panted, looking down at his flushed masked face. Small but sharp teeth bit down on his own rosy lips while gasps and moans escaped from them. He groaned, speeding up his thrusts, feeling the urgent need to release. The supple body below him jerked violently, victim to his passion. Grey eyes teared, nimble arms tightened their hold around his shoulders and his legs gripped him like a vice, not allowing one single inch apart. The coil burning up in his groin exploded in a white chasm of pleasure and the other joined him, his back arching and throat bared._

_“E-Erwin!”_

 

_~~_

 

Erwin blinked, sighing heavily and putting away the quill in his hand. He hunched over his paper filled desk and rested his head in his hands. He brushed messily his already unkempt hair, product of restless nights and incessant turning. His conscience was heavy with guilt and shame but his body was defiled with the heated memories of a faceless man. How could he have stooped so low, to fall for a whore’s charms? He hadn’t even felt the need to fornicate ever since his wife left him and it only took one man in a mask for him to throw all those years of abstinence away. Erwin buried his face deeper into his hands, feeling increasingly distressed.

_And that is another thing too…what possessed me to lay with another man?_

It’s not like he went pining over men; the male form had never appealed him in such a way. Barely contained voluptuous breasts in frilly dresses were what aroused him not the bulge between a gentleman’s legs. It was sinful, unnatural what he had done, against the morals he had been raised in. Yet, for the life of him, he couldn’t forget Levi. His sweet but masculine scent, the taste of his supple skin- as soft as a woman’s yet strong with the underlying muscle that a female would normally lack- his seductive presence and heated gaze. He could feel his body heat up just at the thought of ever touching him again. Erwin closed his eyes tightly, feeling divided between the want slowly tearing away at his will and his steel like sense of honor that demanded him to cease such profanity at once. He should be focusing on the matters of his lands and Lord Pixis’ invite for afternoon tea in an obvious pretext for business discussion.

It was a fact that Erwin was interested in the fields he possessed in the north but Pixis had not accepted any offer he has made yet. Something about his deep roots and heritage being strongly linked to that land but Erwin figured that it was more of a matter of stubbornness and greed combined, wanting to push him to the end, the limit of his resources. Erwin was not lacking financially in any way and he guessed Pixis was making the most of that. If he was any other person, Erwin would have given up on the whole ordeal and already be searching for a better deal but his and the Pixis family went from way back and he felt like he should respect that at least. It did not make it any easier though. Lord Pixis was an old, bitter man who found humor in anything and was rarely found sober. After the tragic death of his wife and firstborn, he was left with his still very young daughter Rico. She was usually sweet but the careless ways her father had lowered himself to forced her to grow up too soon, too quickly. Last time he had seen her, she had politely but coldly greeted him- no beaming smile or pleased blush on her face- and he felt saddened for the girl. Surely she didn’t deserve to suffer for the way her father decided to cope with his misfortune. He admitted having something akin to father like affection for her, having been by her side through her childhood more frequently than her own father, a sad reality. She was precious to him in some way, having never had the chance to have children of his own. Parenthood was a scary yet joyous thought for Erwin but the small smile that had appeared on his lips faded away, memories of his devastated ex wife flashing through his mind. Would he even marry again? He was not getting any younger and his interest in women or any other form of commitment were slowly webbing away. Maybe he was destined to be just like Lord Pixis: old, drunk and defeated. Erwin chuckled humorlessly at that and rubbed his eyes. The sun was high in the sky, the rays penetrating the glass of his large windows and bathing the room with its warm light.

As if right on cue, a delicate knock at his door had him raising his head, giving his permission to enter. Armin opened the door and smiled politely as he bowed.

“Lunch is served, my lord.”

Erwin nodded and arranged the papers into a neat pile. He was aware of Armin’s tiptoeing around him recently; all of his servants were actually. The boy was probably surprised with his unkempt appearance, the dark bags under his eyes that no doubt were there and his wrinkled shirt, unbuttoned at the collar. Erwin searched his desk for the response he would give to Pixis and once he found it he gave it to Armin, who gave him a questioning look.

“Tell Jean to deliver that to the Pixis manor as soon as possible.”

Armin simply nodded and headed off. Erwin stole a glance at himself in the mirror near his wardrobe and grimaced. He took his comb and tried to salvage his blond hair at least. Brushing it back, he managed to give it a somewhat orderly look and he hummed in temporary satisfaction. He would bathe tonight and ponder on what new offer he would make tomorrow afternoon. He headed down the stairs and towards the large dining room, smelling the delicious cooking of Sasha, one of his maids. She was waiting for him beside his seat at the head of the table as always and smiling genuinely at him. He tried a smile of his own and sat, pulling his sleeves up till his elbows and buttoned up his shirt so he could tuck the cloth napkin into his collar. Sasha served him and poured his wine and after he took the first bite and gave her his approval she headed back to the kitchen with a happy bounce in her step. His eyes followed her, her antics slightly amusing him. He wished his life could be as easy; granted theirs was a life of servitude yet they seemed happy enough. For the life of him, he never understood his family’s eagerness to become nobility. Maybe it had felt good at the beginning; it had brought an empty feeling of accomplishment, as a child would when getting a new toy. But toys grew old and dull and after his parents passed away, the remains of it were left to him. Lands, purchases, manors, travels, servants, formal gatherings, the list went on and on. He barely had any time for himself and when he did, well, he didn’t really know what to do. He could wait until the Queen called upon his bellicose services once again but the war against the Titans* was over and he doubted another one would start so soon. Finally, the people were living in peaceful times, no longer cowering in fear every time the town’s bells would ring in warning of a potential attack. The market was more active than ever and the universities were filled with new, enlightened and brilliant minds.  His standing in the court couldn’t be better, having even had the honor of having tea with the Queen and her fellow generals. She had called him a brilliant strategist and skillful soldier, invited him for a high position in the military but he had politely refused, not wanting any more responsibilities on his shoulders. He had served his Queen and that was glory enough for him but he wouldn’t deny that it felt good to be called a war hero now and then.

As he finished his meal, Erwin sipped on the last of his wine and wiped his mouth with the napkin before standing up. Sasha appeared immediately to take the dishes, her smile still on her face. She looked up at him, hands full but still careful to ask.

“Would my lord want anything else?”

Erwin shook his head and glanced at the window, taking notice of the beautiful sunny day outside.

“Not at the moment, thank you. I’ll be in the gardens, if you need to find me.”

Sasha’s face lit up at that, nodding with enthusiasm.

“Some fresh air would do you good, sire.” Realizing what she had just said, Sasha’s face turned red in embarrassment before she tried to remedy it. “Pardon my daring, my lord, it’s just…you’ve been working so hard these past few days, we worry for your health.”

As she stood there meekly, Erwin felt something akin to fondness warm his chest. Reassuring his maid that she had said nothing to offend him, he smiled.

“And I am deeply touched for your worries, even if needless they be.”

Sasha let out a good natured chuckle before nodding in understanding but Erwin knew they would always worry and that was something not many masters could appreciate. As his maid disappeared back into the kitchen, Erwin unbuttoned his collar once again and headed outside towards his large, colorful gardens. The midday sun was hot against his skin and he breathed in deeply the air heavy with the scent of many different kinds of flowers. His shoes clicked softly against the stone pavement and he wandered across the many paths before he stopped at a stone bench sided by a bush of pink roses. His hand brushed across the smooth white stone and then he turned towards the roses, fingering the soft petals.

_She felt heavy on his arm yet she was barely touching him. Her heels were loud but her apparent frustration was louder. He wished he knew what had upset her this time. Ever since their marriage, Erwin had done nothing but please her, cater to her wishes and treat her with the utmost restraint and respect. Even now he was indulging her in a walk through his gardens when he wanted nothing more but to rest a little as his night had been restless._

_She was panting faintly, her chest was heaving under the pressure of her corset and so he decided they should stop a little for her comfort. He led her towards a nearby bench and she eagerly sat in the most composed way possible, a sigh escaping her painted red lips. He stood in front of her, in a proper enough distance, regal with his cane in his hand. He discreetly adjusted his cravat so that it would be so tight against his throat. He allowed himself to examine his wife, as she was too distracted to notice him and so, reprimand his “apparent perversion”._

_She was a beautiful woman, with soft, long dark brown hair and lovely green eyes. He had received many envious stares and he was aware that he was fortunate to have such a woman by his side, now bound in holy matrimony. He knew she was hard to please, had known since the beginning of his courting but at the time it had given him a certain thrill, an excitement of a challenge. He supposed she had been amused as well, wore down by his persistence and flattered enough to willingly marry him. Their marriage had been arranged but that did not mean he couldn’t make it more bearable for them both. They still had not consummated it though but he was a patient man and would never even bear the thought of forcing it on her. He had lied to his and her parents though, confirming that she was indeed a virgin and showing them the stained sheets with the blood of a random animal to take place for it. They were ecstatic then and his efforts were rewarded with his lady’s deep gratitude and the cease of their parents’ nagging. Of course, they had their fights even if they were mostly one sided on her part and he guessed this time was just another example of it._

_She had managed to calm down her breathing and was now fanning herself. She reached out to the roses beside her and caressed the petals, a tiny smile forming on her lips. Erwin wordlessly took her hand and kissed it, aware of how her eyelids fluttered in slight interest before he carefully dropped it. He turned to the roses and plucked one out, breathing in the perfume so similar to hers before extending it to her in an obvious gift. She accepted it graciously but her smile had vanished. Erwin frowned, wondering what he had done wrong for the millionth time before he heard her low, authoritarian sounding voice._

_“Why would you do something like that, my lord?”_

_His frown deepened, wondering if she was talking about the roses but as if she read his thoughts, she added._

_“That boy.” She looked up at him with cold eyes that caught him off guard and then she twitched her nose as if the mere thought of it brought up a foul scent. “He was committing thievery, you shouldn’t have intervened.”_

_Erwin switched his cane to his left hand, not liking the tone she was using. Surely she had felt even the slightest ounce of pity for that poor boy? Had she not heard his desperate cries, seen the unjust way he was about to be treated? And you could hardly call it thievery when it was something as minimal as a loaf of bread._

_“The boy was clearly starving, Elizabeth. He was stealing bread for his own survival not jewels. What would you have me do, sit still and watch him be dragged away screaming and struggling like some dog?!”_

_She shivered when he called her by her name, knowing he would only say it so when he was extremely upset or, in the contrary, feeling extra affectionate. Still, even knowing that, she answered, her tone clipped and her lips thinned._

_“Yes, my lord, that is exactly what you should have done. It was just a street rat, a dirty thief hardly worthy of your attention.” She then looked away, her hands clenched and almost ruining the innocent rose she was cradling. “You have embarrassed yourself and your lady with such ridiculous and weak displays. Surely we’ll be the laughing stock of the court for a while now.”_

_The more she spewed those vile, hateful words, the more her beauty melted away to reveal a bitter wench with an insatiable ego and the need to feel superior. Hardly had he ever imagined this was how she truly felt. Sure he had noticed she hadn’t been pleased when he returned back inside the carriage but not to such levels of outrage. Erwin’s eyes turned cold, the silence that followed enveloping them in an aura of disappointment and Elizabeth’s eyes gradually widened as if realizing her mistake. Her hands fiddled with the rose and she looked down, frowning. Then, Erwin’s voice sounded in a soft murmur._

_“Is that what you think of me? A weak man?” She immediately looked up, her mouth opening in whatever excuse she had prepared already but Erwin raised his hand, stopping her. “Tell me then, if I was not your husband and your name was not mentioned, would you join them in their mockery? Would you shake your head and call me a fool? Is what I’ve done for that boy so deserving of ridicule and shaming of my good name?”_

_Her expression was mixture of embarrassment and frustration, as if she understood something that he couldn’t. That only made him angrier, his fists and jaw clenched, feeling humiliated for her lack of faith in him. She did not need to give him an answer to his questions as it was pretty clear that yes, she would probably be the one to have the first laugh, instead of the reprimand she was giving him. He cleared his throat and retreated, uttering._

_“If you’ll excuse me, my lady, I am suddenly not feeling well.”_

_Not giving her a chance to answer he stiffly turned and headed back inside the mansion, and later locked himself inside his office, not even leaving to have dinner._

 

_~~_

 

Erwin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps heading in his direction. He frowned, waiting for whoever it was to appear, expecting it to be one of his servants- most likely Armin- looking for him. He was pleasantly surprised though when turning the corner appeared his good friend Mike, who raised his eyebrows and flashed him a bright grin.

“There you are, Erwin! Not expecting me, were you?”

He was pulled into a strong hug that he returned, laughing. Erwin noted Mike was different. He was broader and slightly tanned but he maintained the same haircut, his fringe being a little overgrown and the same thin mustache. He was also one of the few people that surpassed him in height, but not by much.

“I confess that no, I wasn’t. It is safe to assume that you are back to the city then?”

Mike nodded, looking relieved.

“Yes, I won’t be traveling for at least three more months.”

Erwin hummed, waving his hand towards the trail that led back towards the mansion.

“I’m sure you have much to tell but why don’t we discuss it over tea?”

Mike smirked and patted Erwin’s back, winking at him.

“Why not over that fine bottle of whiskey that you favor so much? I feel like going for something stronger than tea.”

Erwin shook his head, chuckling but nodding nonetheless. If there was one thing he enjoyed, was drinking with Mike. It always led to memorable discussions and particular situations. Like that one time, after attending a play at the theatre, they returned to his residence and warmed their bellies with good quality wine of Erwin’s personal choosing. Not being able to handle it after the fifth glass, Mike started criticizing the play, a version of Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet, and then disappeared into the servants’ quarters only to come back with one of the dresses of the maids. Between drunken giggles and Erwin’s choking at the sight, he had dressed in it and started to recite Juliet’s lines in a high pitched voice, trying to imitate the actress they had seen doing the same. Knowing it was wrong for Mike to be using one of his maids’ dresses like that, Erwin still couldn’t resist- being himself a little intoxicated too- and joined Mike, taking the role of Romeo. The result was a nasty hangover the following morning and Sasha’s tremendous embarrassment as she woke up Mister Zakarius, sprawled shamelessly in his couch and donned in one of her dresses.

Erwin smiled at the memory. Mike was a true friend, having always been by his side whenever he could. He helped him cope when his wife left him, brightening his mood with outraged exclamations of how much of a fool the woman was to discard such a fine gentleman like him.

_“If were I not a man, I would have snatched you away a long time ago, my good friend!”_

Arriving at his living room, they both sat in the big, comfy armchairs near the fireplace. It didn’t take long for Armin to appear with a coy smile on his lips, crossing his arms behind his back.

“Forgive me, my lord, for not noticing you on Mister Zakarius arrival but he insisted so much on surprising you that I couldn’t refuse him.”

Erwin smiled at Armin in understanding, nodding.

“It’s fine, Armin, it was a pleasant surprise indeed.”

After that was said, Armin clapped his hands with a good natured chuckle.

“So what would you two fine gentlemen like for this afternoon?”

They smiled before Erwin answered.

“Bring us my most recent purchase of whiskey. Mister Zakarius is craving for some good quality alcohol this time.”

He didn’t miss the slight nervous expression Armin was suddenly sporting at the mention of Mike and alcohol combined. Erwin gave him a pointed glance, silently asking him to put aside any drunken and playful advances Mike might have done in the past. It was all for good fun and he knew his friend would never wish any harm on the boy. Nodding, Armin turned and quickly went to attend to his wishes. Erwin frowned, noticing how Mike’s eyes followed Armin but didn’t comment on it. He cleared his throat, bringing the other’s attention to him.

“So, how was your trip?”

Mike rested back in the chair, laying his arms lazily across the armrests.

“A bit turbulent. We risked having a bit of trouble with the many pirates pestering the seas as of late but we made it safely. Lord Forbes was pleased with my services.”

Mike was the captain of his own ship. Not being a noble himself, he still could afford a comfortable enough lifestyle with the massive income he received per trip. The latest had been a trip to India, on Lord Forbes’ request, for trade purposes. Rumors of pirates were turning his job extremely dangerous though but he was quickly acquiring a good reputation amongst the elite for his safe, pirate free travels so far. Still, Erwin worried for his friend from time to time. He was an excellent captain and even better fighter but sometimes bad luck was all it took for a most unfortunate outcome.

“It is good to see you safe and sound.”

Erwin sighed. Mike smiled at him fondly before raising an eyebrow at him.

“What about you, Lord Smith? Any interesting happenings as of late?”

Erwin’s lips thinned as he unwillingly remembered the party and all it entailed. He felt conflicted, wanting to share with his childhood friend his turmoil but also not knowing how Mike would react exactly. Would he be disgusted? Erwin would certainly not blame him if he would. He still could hardly believe it himself. It was as if he had not been himself that night, though he knew better than to make that an excuse. So with nothing else on his mind and nothing much better to say really, he answered dully.

“Work.”

Mike’s eyebrows shot up, looking down his appearance before he frowned. Erwin felt a little self conscious, knowing he probably had seen better days.

“You certainly look like it. Have you been overexerting yourself again, Erwin?”

Erwin looked away and that was all the answer Mike needed. The other sighed, as if scolding a child.

“Look Erwin…we’ve known each for a long time. I know you’ve had it tough these past one and a half decade. First your wife, then the war, almost losing your arm…”

Mike gave a pointed glace at the arm in question and Erwin touched it unconsciously. Blue eyes narrowed at the other’s inquisitively.

“Your point is?”

Mike huffed, a somewhat sad smile on his lips.

“I just think it’s time you put it all behind you. Live for the future, not the past.

Erwin took a deep breath, leaning his head on his hand. Before he could answer him though, Armin was back with two glasses and the bottle of whiskey. He set them on the low table in front of them and poured them.

“My apologies for the delay, my lord, it seems Sasha placed the bottle in the wrong cupboard once again. The girl has a hard time organizing things.”

Erwin could tell Armin was visibly annoyed but Mike appeased him, smiling.

“It was no trouble at all, Armin.”

A faint blush reached the boy’s cheeks, clearing his throat and handing them both the whiskey filled glasses. Erwin dismissed him, the trail of his conversation with Mike leaving him in a slight snappy mood and Armin was quick to catch on that, bowing and leaving.

There was a tense moment of silence, where they sipped at their drinks. Erwin was still leaning his head against his hand, his eyelids dropping halfway in thought. It was true that he felt quite lost at the moment. He buried himself in work to assure himself that he still had a purpose in this life. Or was it to forget the pain really? Had he really gotten over the humiliation his wife had bestowed upon him? True, he did not love her but he had grown accustomed to her presence. Though hard to cope with, he had also accepted her unfortunate infertility. He was a man of his word after all and he would honor his vows until his death. Pity she obviously hadn’t felt the same. Even with all these servants, Erwin felt like this mansion was too big for him; that in the echo of his footsteps resounded only the emptiness of a house that had been planned for the happy ending it did not have.

“Are you lonely, Erwin?”

Erwin blinked, looking up at Mike. His words had startled him somewhat as if the truth underlying them gave him a scare that was hard to deny.

“Is that it, Mike? Am I lonely?”

The other frowned, looking worried on his return of the question. He suddenly reached for something inside his jacket and produced a slip of paper from it, which Erwin the realized was a card. Mike extended it to him and Erwin straightened in his armchair, accepting it warily. The card was simply but intricate at the same time. In a pretty handwriting he could see the name _Madam Stanford_ and an address below it. He looked at Mike in silent questioning.

“Mike, is this…?”

The other interrupted him, a serious expression on his face.

“I will not lie to you. It is most likely that, yes, it is a brothel. Lord Forbes gave it to me after we docked, remarking about how I looked like I needed some ‘fun’.”

Erwin wrinkled his nose at it. He didn’t like Lord Forbes, the man had a certain shady air about him that just inspired distrust. And now to be openly recommending brothels to strangers? Disgraceful.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Mike added.

“I know you would never resort to something like this. But I also think you should consider it. Sometimes all it takes is one careless night for you to get back on your feet. Who knows, maybe it will be good for you. You’re only a man after all.”

Erwin fumbled with the card on his fingers. Would he really? It’s not like he hadn’t violated his morals before. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of nose, feeling a headache coming. It was also not comforting that he was more worried if he could than would really. Could he really got to a brothel and just…fuck some woman when all he could fantasize about was Levi really?

He looked down at the card, his lips set in a firm line. He could try. Maybe it would get his mind off Levi. If he had sex with a woman, he would be ‘cured’ so to speak. He was probably lingering on thoughts of Levi because of the immense pleasure he had gotten from their experience. If he gathered pleasure from someone else, a female to be exact, then it would surely be easy to forget all about the black haired man, satiated at last.

Not looking at Mike, Erwin tucked the card inside the pocket of his pants, ignoring his friend’s faint, relieved smile.

 

The night was dark and damp with incoming rain. The carriage stopped suddenly and Jean announced that they had arrived. Having his door opened for him, Erwin got out of the carriage, thanking Jean and giving him a specific hour to return to pick him up. The coachman was eyeing the large, beautiful house in front of them with suspicion, not understanding why his lord was visiting the outskirts of the city at such an hour, but as always it was not his place to question him. He bid farewell to his lord and left, the sound of the carriage moving and the horses trotting going fainter with the distance.

Erwin’s eyes followed the carriage until it was no longer in sight, before breathing deeply and knocking on the heavy door. It didn’t take long before a maid opened, her eyes widening.

 “Lord Smith?”

He smiled politely at her, following the instructions Mike had given him and said nothing, simply extending the card towards her. Her eyes widened even more, to comical proportions, realizing what he was there for even before he fully showed her the card. She opened the door wider and promptly invited him in.

“I’ll go get the Madam, my lord. It won’t be long. Please take a seat.”

It was a large living room and Erwin sat on an armchair, looking around the warm, richly decorated environment. The people here obviously lived very well. He heard someone coming down the stairs and the maid appeared with someone in tow. He stood up out of courtesy and kissed the extended woman’s hand in a formal greeting. She was middle aged, donned in a black, voluptuous dress, long sleeved and high collared. Her whitening hair was pulled up in an intricate bun. To the outside, she looked like an honorable widow, and perhaps she was. Her voice was refined but tough sounding, transmitting the personality of a strong headed woman.

“It is truly an honor to have you in my humble home, Lord Smith. I would have never seen the day, really, and not on business matters either.”

Erwin felt a slight blush warm his cheeks against his will. Her knowing look embarrassed him, made him feel even more perverted than he already felt before he even left his manor. Noticing this, the Madam smiled charmingly, crossing her hands in front of her and bowing her head.

“Now, my lord, no need to feel embarrassed. You are here to satisfy the needs of the flesh, something even the most honorable men are victim to. In here, you can abandon all your taboos and insecurities. No one will judge you, I assure you.”

Erwin cleared his throat, not feeling any better with her attempt at comforting him but said nothing.

“Oh, right, you would like to examine the goods first, yes? The maids will call down the women then so you can pick from one of them.”

Sure enough, after the Madam and him sat down on their respective armchairs, the maids returned with five women following, each more beautiful than the next. They were exotic, one with fiery red locks and green eyes, another with dark skin and lovely curly hair but Erwin found them surprisingly dull, to his own despair. They were attractive, no doubt, but they were lacking in something we couldn’t exactly name. The Madam was watching him closely, frowning at his apparent lack of interest and perhaps worried that she had failed to please the prestigious Lord Smith. Fearing that the man’s standards were perhaps too high, she then seemed to come to a conclusion, standing up from her armchair and settling behind Erwin. She rested her hands on his stiff shoulders and leaned in so that only he could hear what she was saying.

“Perhaps my lord is not interested in women?”

Erwin’s blue eyes widened, grateful that she had decided to lower her voice to ask him that. He admitted that he was curious about his lack of response towards the females, if not downright frustrated. Smirking at his silence, the Madam gave a pointed glance at the maids and nodded sharply. The women were led back upstairs and Erwin sat there awkwardly, knowing exactly that a line of men would follow instead. Was he really considering this?

The Madam seemed keen on maintaining his interest, bragging about her high quality goods.

“I assure you my lord, that the males I maintain here are not any less than the females. If it is truly your preference, which I do not condemn in any way, then you will be positively smitten.”

His heart was pounding as the maids returned and a line of six men followed this time, all scantily clad, baring their attractive but different kind of bodies. They had the same exotic level as the women, with different skin, hair and eye colors but it wasn't until he reached the final one in the line that his breath caught, stunned. Were his eyes deceiving him or was Levi really there, right in front of him in an outrageous robe and unmasked. His face, _God_ , his face was everything he had imagined: perky nose, slightly puffed cheeks, thin brows and those rosy lips he had craved so much.  The slight shock was apparent in the other’s expression as well before he quickly regained his composure and gave him a half lidded stare. Seeing the lord’s fixation on the dark haired man, the Madam’s smirk widened, her hand rubbing Erwin’s arm.

“Is Levi to your liking, my lord?”

_Christ, it is really him…_

Erwin’s heart was hammering at this point, as Levi slowly walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. Erwin’s blue eyes shamelessly trailed down the other’s figure, still just as he remembered and his fingers itched to touch that pale skin. The other shuffled closer and closer, practically standing between his legs and Erwin had the sudden vision of Levi lowering on his knees, nuzzling his crotch while looking up at him hungrily. Instead, the other took his hand and Erwin had the feeling of déjà vu as he stood up. The Madam gestured for the others to leave and then turned to Erwin, smiling cordially as if she wasn’t about to sell sex with a male to him.

“Then he’s all yours for this night.”

Levi kept tugging him and Erwin followed him up the stairs, _once again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows* So this was just a long introduction and now an excuse for me to start writing some shameless eruri smut. I'm enjoying the plot that is developing though. I hope you guys liked it! ^^
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as always! <3
> 
> *Needless to say, this war is completely fictional :P You can see I'm not being one hundred percent historically accurate as I feel like that would restrain me in some things, so I hope you won't be too bothered with that. It is though, still a victorian AU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Erwin! x3

His fingers tingled where they were intertwined with Erwin’s thick ones. His breathing was even, calm but inside his heart was pounding with the tempo of a military drum. Their climb up the stairs felt like the longest ever but Levi reveled in the anticipation building up. It sang with promises of pleasure; of one more night looking up at bright blue irises. Behind him, the steady footsteps of his lover for the night followed him and Levi was quickly growing fond of how no hesitation deterred them. If God had permitted for Erwin to come to his brothel then he would make the most of it. What were the chances? Pinning after a man for so long, to have him in one lust induced moment…Levi feared he would never see him again. This dangerous joy he felt when he saw Lord Smith sitting in the Madam’s living room, waiting patiently for inspection was overwhelming, even more when he had been immediately picked. He slowed down as they neared the door that led to his room, shivering as he felt the other’s imposing presence so close behind him. He gulped, glancing backwards for a second and his grey eyes met Lord Smith’s smoldering gaze. He committed the blonde’s face to memory: his sharp and masculine jaw line and cheekbones, his thick eyebrows, his beautifully shaped mouth and his straight nose. He hadn’t changed much, maybe he looked even more mature. He certainly didn’t look as gentle as he remembered. He could see the passing of these last ten years had taken their toll on him but not necessarily in a negative way. Lord Smith was a refined gentleman, a tall aristocrat that emanated a cold and calculative aura to many people. He could be considered as a role model for many aspiring elite. As Levi looked forward and turned the knob of his door- holding it open and inviting his client in first- he could see something wild in the lingering gaze he was given, something dark. Seeing that man in the middle of his candlelit room did unspeakable things to Levi, as if he was intruding upon something he knew he should not.

_I want him._

He admitted. The door clicked shut softly behind him and he saw Erwin’s broad shoulders tense. His blue eyes roamed the room and his possessions, seeming genuinely intrigued by them. Levi frowned and hesitantly walked towards him. If Lord Smith had exuded a purely male confidence when he was being led up the stairs, now as he stepped foot in his room it all deflated to a sheepish look of guilt. The man was obviously confused, not knowing what to do since he probably had never done this before. Levi was soon standing in front of him, looking up and reaching a hand towards his fine long coat. The material was soft against his fingers as he gripped the lapel. He felt the other’s chest jerk as if startled and he gasped as one big hand quickly reached to grasp his, stopping him. Erwin’s lips were set into a frown, looking down at their joined hands.

Levi suddenly smirked and his other hand rose to carefully touch the Lord’s cheek. The skin was smooth, freshly shaven and Levi imagined what it would be like to shower it with kisses. The other’s hand reached up to grasp that one too but his grip was softer, more restrained. His thumb was caressing Levi’s palm and if he were more comfortable, he would be nuzzling it too. It was then that Levi knew he couldn’t treat Erwin as he would his regular customers nor did he want to really.His hand resting on the other’s lapel flattened and the palm rested against his covered chest. He could feel Erwin’s beating heart beneath it, between his deep careful breaths. He could see the man was nervous so he decided he should be the first one to break the silence.

“Such a pleasant surprise to see you once again, my lord.”

Erwin’s lips curved upwards then in a brief smile that Levi returned. He released his hand resting on his cheek and Levi allowed himself to feel down that defined jaw line in a featherlike caress. Erwin was shuddering beneath his fingertips, his body language telling him that he was becoming increasingly distressed. Levi’s hands quickly retreated from him, albeit begrudgingly, and he looked away feeling like he was probably treading dangerous ground already.

 “We don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with. We could even just sit down and have a nice chat, if that is what you want, my lord.”

He went to turn around and sit on the sofa in his room but was stopped by the other’s hand firmly gripping around his arm. He was pulled close and felt his cheeks heat up as Erwin leaned down and buried his face into his neck, breathing in deeply his scent. His strong arms tentatively wrapped around his waist and his mouth moved to Levi’s ear, hot breath tickling him.

“Undress me.”

That unwavering command, the sureness in his smooth voice had Levi’s hands moving at once, reaching for the coat once again and this time not being stopped as the heavy material slid down Erwin’s body. Levi folded it neatly and put it aside, his hands reaching now for the vest, unbuttoning it slowly, letting his fingers linger when the fabric parted to reveal the perfectly pressed white shirt underneath. He undid the cravat, continuing his soft caresses as Erwin’s breathing deepened, relaxing. It has been a while since he got to tease a client like this. Most of the time they wanted something quick and primal, something that would leave at least them satisfied. Levi loved foreplay, loved the human body when it was properly sculpted and Erwin’s was definitely a masterpiece in his own right. As the white shirt was untucked from his pants, Levi’s hands dug deeper into them, a mischievous smirk appearing on his lips as he softly felt the other’s swelling crotch. Erwin drew in a sharp breath, blue eyes glinting in warning and his elegant fingers twitching in an impulse to stop his ministrations. He unbuttoned the shirt too, Levi’s grey eyes glazing at the sight of that familiar muscled torso. He had the urge to lean in and draw patterns of his name with his tongue along the creases of his pectorals and abdominals but thought better of it as he was still treading on thin ice. He could feel the increasing interest on Erwin’s stance, the way he tried to control his breathing, his thumping heart beneath Levi’s fingers. The shirt fell from his wide shoulders and Levi licked his lips unconsciously as he reached for his pants.  Erwin kicked off his shoes and backed off to the bed, sitting on it. Levi kneeled between his legs, his fingers unbuttoning his pants while looking up at him with half lidded eyes. A thin eyebrow rose as he saw Erwin’s cheeks redden at his position. It wasn’t like it was the first time he saw him like this but Levi guessed that the fact that Erwin was one hundred percent sober changed everything. The Erwin from the party was an intrigued man, a bored man in search for some excitement. The Erwin in his room right now was a confused man, a scared man in search for enlightenment.

He slowly slid down his pants and underwear until they pooled on the floor and Erwin’s length sprang free, half hard and thick. Levi tried hard not to stare at it since he had only been ordered to undress him and nothing else and with that he collected the lord’s clothes, folded them and set them neatly on the sofa. He could feel the other’s blue gaze on his back, feel them roam his regretfully still covered body. He returned to Erwin’s side and stood in front of him, not daring to do anything else without the other’s permission. Outside, the city was silent. There was the occasional sound of the carriages passing by and the slurred singing of a drunkard or two but luckily they could afford to occupy a location in the city where the criminality was low and security was high. Levi still remembered the chaos of the streets when he had lived in them, the insufferable beckoning of desperate whores and their screeches as they were roughly fucked by any bum that happened to have a few coppers in his pocket. He was almost killed by one too, crazed harpies they were, when he tried to steal a few handful of coins they had made that night. After that happened he vowed to never steal money ever again.

He willed himself to forget those miserable days since now he had a life that many of those women would really kill for. Not to mention he had Lord Smith on his bed, hard and wanting and obviously needing him in a way he would never admit. His blue eyes drifted to the hem of his robe that ended just above his knees and Levi’s fingers drifted to the cords holding it closed. The silken material fell as he bared himself and heard Erwin make a somewhat pleased sound on the back of his throat. Levi was entirely conscious that his own cock was half hard too and only from undressing this gorgeous man, no less. He was actually looking forward to this, wanted this to happen more than anything. Erwin leaned back on his elbows a bit and beckoned him to come closer. Levi obeyed, biting his lip as he sat beside the lord. He noticed how tense Erwin still was, could see it in more detail now that his muscles were bared to his grateful gaze. He tentatively raised a hand to the other’s forearm, catching his attention.

“My lord…?”

Erwin gulped and one of his arms wrapped around Levi, pulling him flush against his heated body. Levi gasped and his hands automatically gripped Erwin’s shoulders, neck arching as he felt the other’s teeth nip at it. There it was. Erwin’s passion; his gentle force that just demanded him to submit. Levi had never felt happier to hand over control to someone else. His own body shuffled closer, miniscule movements having him almost sitting on the other’s lap, swinging one of his legs around Erwin’s waist. He could feel the other’s erection poking at his thigh and he rubbed his leg against it, a shuddering moan finally escaping Levi’s lips as one big hand lowered to his ass and squeezed. His ears felt hot and his whole body was tingling. It felt amazing.

“God forgive me…this man has me entranced…”                                                  

Levi closed his eyes at Erwin’s confession uttered against his neck. The heavy guilt lacing his words brought a somewhat sharp pain to Levi’s heart but he could not expect anything else from a man like Erwin. He yelped as his body was suddenly pinned to the mattress, the bed softly creaking under their weight. His grey eyes widened as they met blue ones. Erwin’s face was so close to his; their lips were inches apart. Unwillingly, Levi couldn’t help but steal glances towards Erwin’s mouth now and then, his body sinking further into the mattress in an attempt to gain a little distance between them.

_Is…is he going to kiss me?_

As if reading his thoughts, Erwin pulled away with a soft gasp. His thick eyebrows were furrowed down at Levi questioningly. His movements were bringing delicious friction between their bodies and Levi gasped as he felt Erwin’s well endowed manhood touching his. Levi’s thighs spread out of habit and his hips buckled in search for more. Noticing the other’s intentions, Erwin slowly lowered his hips and groaned, reaching up to pin Levi’s wrists in one hand. If the light restraining bothered Levi, he didn’t show it; his mouth parting slightly and his tongue wetting his lips. Erwin’s free hand drifted downwards Levi’s torso and wrapped around their cocks, pants falling from his lips as his head hung. Levi joined him, his moans becoming breathless as the heat accumulated between them. His small frame jerked with the sharp movements of Erwin’s hips. His face turned to the sheets and his teeth bit into them, his eyes closed shut. He was sure he would become undone if not for Erwin suddenly stopping. His grey eyes cracked open just in time to see Erwin lowering his head and wrapping his lips around one of his nipples. Levi’s legs jerked upwards and his fingers were itching to grab onto that neat blonde hair but his hands were still being restrained. It seemed Erwin wanted to be in full control tonight. A hot tongue licked around his pinkish areola before he gently bit down on the wet nub. A slight, sharp sting of pleasure shot down directly to Levi’s groin and a drop of pre cum started to leak from his sensitive manhood. Levi felt his lips twitch into a small, genuine smile.

This felt surreal, being allowed to feel pleasure as well. Few times had his nipples been attended to and even then it felt a bit wrong, as if his clients were trying too hard to make him a woman. But when Erwin did it, it felt right, as if his body was something to worship. His mouth was descending to his flat, defined stomach, nipping at the creases of his abdominal muscles and Levi hummed, hips still thrusting in a silent request for release. Erwin stopped at that and reached for his bedside table before a bottle of lube was wavering in front of his face. His hands were released and the bottle was placed in them. Levi raised an eyebrow but then gasped as the other’s fingers brushed against his cock. Erwin allowed himself to smirk, biting his lip in a way Levi could only find irresistible.

“Prepare yourself for me.”

Levi shivered but nodded. Erwin sat back in the mattress and Levi eyed longingly the thick cock standing proudly between his legs. He wished Erwin would let him have a taste first but he was a patient man and would wait until the lord felt comfortable enough to request the services of his mouth. Right now though, he opened the small bottle of lube and coated his fingers, his brows furrowing in concentration. He looked at Erwin who was watching his every move as if he was committing it to memory and Levi decided he might as well give him a good show. He spread his legs and one of his hands trailed down his torso, his back arching as he gasped. He wrapped it around his cock and started stroking it teasingly, lingering at the head. He whimpered between soft squeezes while his other hand, coated with the lube, trailed down lower and circled his entrance. He took a deep breath as one finger slipped in with ease before immediately adding a second one. He heard Erwin hiss and Levi raised his head to then let out a moan as he saw the usually composed lord watch him hungrily, his strong hand moving in slow movements as he masturbated. Levi pumped his fingers in and out, the stroking on his cock becoming clumsy as he focused on the feeling of his fingers inside him.

He was trembling, planting his feet on the mattress and raised his hips, adding a final third finger. He whimpered and panted occasionally stealing glances at Erwin and his delicious cock, wanting him to just hurry up so he could feel it fill him to the brim once again. He raised his hips higher, trying to dig his fingers deeper and it wasn’t until his whole body jerked, his head shooting up and his mouth fell open that Erwin seemed to deem him ready. His fingers were removed from inside him and Levi whimpered in protest but was immediately silenced when he felt Erwin’s weight on top of him. Their pants were the only sound in the room. A thin layer of sweat coated their bodies and Erwin’s hand reached up to brush Levi’s bangs away from sticking to his forehead.

A silent understanding formed between them then and Levi knew that this would not be the last time he would have Erwin like this. His arms wrapped around his shoulders and Erwin guided himself to his entrance. The head of his cock nudged at it and Levi breathed in deeply, groaning and hiding his face into the lord’s neck as he started pushing himself in. Erwin’s scent was heavy on his nostrils and Levi breathed it in urgently, wanting to bathe himself in it. Erwin growled lowly, hips buckling as he thrust his way in. One hand gripped Levi’s pale thigh, raising it higher and Levi gasped as he felt himself be completely filled. He could barely keep his eyes open, his brilliant grey irises peeked through short but thick eyelashes. After a few seconds, their bodies relaxed back down into the mattress and Levi’s hips undulated softly, encouraging Erwin to move. The hand on his thigh tightened and Levi hissed, stilling his movements immediately. Erwin nipped his earlobe as if reprimanding him before setting his own pace, deep steady thrusts that made Levi cling tighter to him as his body jerked. Levi moaned, throwing his head back, wanting so badly to scream the lord’s name.

“Oh…y-yes…please, my lord…”

Erwin hummed, his free hand tilting Levi’s chin so he would face him. His blue eyes devoured the other’s flushed face before he leaned down and laid open mouthed kisses along his elegant neck. His thrusts sped up but not much and he reveled in the way Levi moaned, impatient and yearning.

“Tell me, Levi…what do you want?”

After another deep, passionate thrust, Levi cried out, biting his lip as he struggled to speak.

“H-harder…please fuck me harder, my lord!”

Obliging him, Erwin shifted his hips a bit, handling Levi’s body slightly to the side and regained his speed, applying more strength to his thrusts. Levi’s toes curled and his moans came out in rapid succession, sultry and breathless. Erwin was groaning, mesmerized with the way his cock disappeared inside Levi, drunk with pleasure so great he saw stars. Debauched was the only way he could describe their embrace but he found that he was quickly growing careless of those details as he lost himself further into Levi. The snug heat enveloping his cock spurred him on into slamming his hips and Levi’s voice became hoarse as he gripped the sheets frantically, a thin string of saliva escaping from his mouth. He couldn’t contain himself anymore and one of his hands reached for his cock, stroking himself desperately, eyes squeezed shut and brows lifted in an expression of pure ecstasy.

“F-Fuck, yes…Erwin!”

Hearing his name spilling from Levi’s lips was something heavenly to Erwin and the lord moaned loudly to his own embarrassment, hips reaching an uncontrollable speed as he lost whatever control he had left of himself. He leaned down and kissed along Levi’s collarbones, sucking and nipping, surely to leave marks. Levi’s pleas were incoherent, slightly high pitched but sultry and exhausted.

“E-Erwin…! A-Ah, f-fuck…shit…going to…come…oh, p-please!

His hips buckled in a crescendo until he finally steeled, howling his release and painting both of their stomachs with his seed. Having seen such a display, Erwin was at his wit’s end and he was soon lost as well, grunting and hanging his head as he filled Levi with his release. He thrust in hardly into the other’s limp and trembling body a couple of times more before he withdrew, all but collapsing by Levi’s side.

Levi was letting out shuddering breaths before he hummed in satisfaction. He turned his back to Erwin, giving the lord privacy so he could regain his composure and allowed himself to really smile. He was spent, pleasured and he felt amazing.

 

 ~~~~~~~~

 

The creaking of the mattress startled Levi from his half sleeping state. Looking back, he saw Lord Smith sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over and possibly in deep meditation. Levi felt the urge to crawl towards him and wrap his arms around his torso, nuzzle into his neck while silently assure him that he did nothing wrong. But even if he were permitted to do such a thing, he knew it wouldn’t change the fact that until now Erwin had been a straight, religious and honorable man whose only wish had probably been to be a good father and husband. It would definitely not change the fact that he had went against everything he believed in and just finished fornicating with a prostitute; a male, no less. For Erwin, this must be rock bottom.

As if sensing his gaze, Erwin’s blue eyes met his and Levi’s breath hitched, finding them cold and calculative once again. Wordlessly, the lord stood up and Levi got a fine view of the other’s gorgeous body before he started dressing, having cleaned himself with a spare towel from his bathroom already. Levi sat up, wincing at the familiar soreness and stretched languidly, pretending to not notice how Erwin’s eyes still lingered on him.

_This man is tragically insatiable._

He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a longer robe, this time of a burgundy tone, and dressed in it. As he tied the cords tight, Erwin finished buttoning his vest and was putting his coat on. Their gazes met and Lord Smith approached him tentatively. Levi feared for any final goodbyes, feared that the guilt was just too much for Erwin to handle and so he gasped as the lord took both his hands and raised them to his lips. His knuckles were kissed almost reverently and his blue eyes, though still reserved, had something fierce in them, as if a fire had been alight inside Erwin.

“Until next time, Levi.”

Absolutely stunned, Levi could only nod, not trusting his own voice. It was only until the door shut softly and Lord Smith disappeared behind it that Levi blinked, rubbing his no doubt red face in absolute embarrassment and went to distract himself by cleaning his room and changing those disgusting sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I hope that smut was alright x.x 
> 
> I wanted to add that I am so thankful for all the support I've been receiving, knowing that people are liking this fic makes me feel amazing (yush, but not quite like Levi after being ravished by Lord Smith *wiggles eyebrows* ) 
> 
> <3
> 
> Feedback is apreciated as always!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

“It is a wicked house you present to us, Madam.”

A thin black eyebrow rose and Erwin adjusted his cravat before discreetly tucking a stray lock of his blonde disheveled hair behind his ear. His cheeks were slightly flushed yet if not for these minor details, everyone would assume he was as pristine as he always displayed himself around. Once again, they were in the Madam’s living room, facing each other and sitting on the big luxurious armchairs. It was pitch black outside and Erwin felt slightly wary of riding back home at such ungodly hours but he knew it would be inevitable. In a striking contrast, the whole bottom floor of the big house they were in was well lit and warm. Something terribly clever and unsuspicious since Erwin would have never thought that such a place was actually a brothel.

The clink of china brought his attention and he saw a maid place a tray in the low table between them with two teacups, a steaming teapot and a small bowl filled with sugar cubes. With practiced ease, the young woman lifted the teapot and poured the delicious smelling drink in perfect portions into both cups. She took two sugar cubes and dropped them on one cup, taking a silver spoon from her pristine white apron and stirred it, smiling shyly at the Madam before giving it to her. The matron accepted it with a polite nod, blowing delicately over the cup and taking a small sip. She hummed in acceptance and the maid looked relieved. Erwin watched their interactions, intrigued. This was really an ordinary high class residence, with all the expected etiquette and decorum. Not one single moan, scream or perverted laughter could be heard as Erwin would have imagined it. It was all neat and organized and the owner was not some filthy, badly dressed ‘pimp’ but a respectable lady whose upbringing must have been the one of a courtesan. It was curious how such a person ended up or decided to imbue herself in this rather shady business.

“Would my lord want sugar in his tea?”

He blinked and his blue eyes met similar ones, the maid quickly averting her gaze to the floor. He wasn’t craving something sugary and honestly what he was craving right now was a half full glass of his favorite bourbon, burning down his throat and settling nice and warm into his stomach. But tea sounded fine too.

“What kind of tea are you serving?”

Before the maid could respond, the Madam answered instead; her eyes closed as she softly inhaled the fragrance wafting from her cup.

“Chamomile, Lord Smith.”

Erwin smirked, his taste buds tingling already at the mention. He nodded at the maid and rested back against the armchair. This must definitely be the best customer service he has ever received.

“No sugar, I prefer it plain.”

The maid nodded and handed him the cup. He thanked her and the Madam dismissed her. The girl seemed somewhat relieved and happily left. They were silent for a few moments, sipping on their drinks. Erwin’s head was still fuzzy and his body pulsed with lingering pleasure, making his actions just a tiny bit sluggish. He avoided that trail of thought, not wanting to think of a certain person just yet.

“I know what I’m doing, my lord. I understand the immorality of my actions and everything that happens in this house.”

Her voice was cold and detached, as if she knew these sentences by heart already of so many times repeating them. She set the teacup on the table and laid her hands on her lap. She took a deep breath yet her chest barely seemed to move, no doubt confined in a tight corset. Erwin truly felt sorry for women, having their lovely assets- not to mention vital- squeezed so brutally to the point they could barely breathe. Though they looked elegant and beautiful shaped in such a way, it was painful and absolutely unnecessary.

 _But then again, we’re all slaves to fashion nowadays._ He thought as he loosened his cravat just a bit more. He finished his tea, surprised that he had, and laid the teacup on the table as well.

“Have you partaken any satisfaction from Levi tonight?”

Erwin immediately stiffened. His ears felt hot as he cleared his throat. The madam’s eyes watched him closely, her posture straight but relaxed yet her tone had something akin to worry in it. Instantly remembering the real reason why he was in this house in the first place, he felt for the small pouch he had brought with him in the inside pocket of his coat and promptly put it on the table, near the tray. The madam smirked at that and leaned to take it, opening it and peering in. Her lips moved silently as she mentally counted the amount before she nodded and closed the tiny pouch, returning it on its place in the table. Her eyes were still scrutinizing him and Erwin was compelled to say something simply to break the tension.

“Yes, he was…he exceeded my expectations.”

The madam’s lips spread in a lazy smile and Erwin couldn’t help but feel like he was being mocked. He frowned and looked at the intricate and exotic rug covering the floor. He wished Jean would arrive already so he could leave this place. The excitement and curiosity that had led him here were now replaced with anxiety and apprehension. He felt tired and wanted nothing more than to rest and though it certainly looked cozy, this was not his home.

As if noticing his discomfort, the Madam’s smile faded into a composed light curl of her lips. She raised her teacup and sipped the remains of her tea which was rapidly cooling down.

“Forgive my rudeness, Lord Smith. I find the odds to be amusing.”

Erwin met her eyes and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. The madam put her teacup away once again and leaned back on the armchair, her intricate bun not even shifting as she rested her head against it.

“Last week one of his customers came to me and told me Levi had asked about you. He wanted to know if you were indulging in my brothel as well.” At Erwin’s slight widening of his eyes, the Madam raised her hand in a placating gesture. “Do not worry, my lord, confidentiality is most treasured in this place. Yet I told him the truth: that you weren’t.”

Erwin processed this, dismissing the slight curiosity he felt hearing that Levi had asked about him. He was currently being overwhelmed with the harsh reality that he was risking his whole honorable reputation just by breathing the same air as these people. Fornicating with prostitutes was already looked down enough but sodomy? He would definitely be hanged.

The madam saw his conflicted face and chuckled. Erwin narrowed his eyes at her, hands gripping tightly on the armrests.

“My lord is needlessly worried.”

There was something in those words or perhaps her whole presence that stirred some trust in Erwin yet it was sugar coated with dark tendrils of temptation. There was something certain and terribly true that gave her such confidence and so much safety to offer. She was getting away with this in some way, he concluded, and Erwin guessed that was something to rely on.

He could hear the bells from the church chime twelve times and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Punctual as always, he could hear the trot of horses outside before the maids were announcing the arrival of his carriage. He stood up and the madam followed him to the door, always the epitome of politeness and he kissed her hand in a farewell, even if he was inwardly blanching. It was not that she was unattractive, in fact, he could clearly see that she still preserved some of the beauty from her prime days and flaunted it naturally. She was quite charming and would probably shine even more if not for the somewhat permanent bitterness that was painfully obvious in her smiles. She was a different woman and Erwin was not someone who knew how to deal with ‘different’.

“I hope to see you again soon, Lord Smith.”

There was an underlying question in there and remembering his own sort of promise to Levi, he nodded at her.

He had always been a man of his word after all.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he arrived at his mansion, he was borderline exhausted. He dismissed Jean, who had been frowning the whole trip, and went inside, already hearing Armin’s footsteps. He was still in his serving clothes but he looked sleepy yet he greeted him with a bow and a smile, reaching to take his heavy coat which Erwin allowed gratefully.

“Welcome home, sire.”

He simply nodded, feeling just a tiny pang of guilt as he asked.

“Prepare me another bath, Armin. I feel filthy.”

The young man’s eyes widened slightly but Erwin didn’t linger and give him a chance to answer, already heading towards his room. He didn’t spare a glance at his neat desk, all but wrenching off his cravat from around his neck. He rubbed his throat and started undressing, wanting to get out of these clothes as soon as possible. As he took off his shirt though, he caught whiff of the madam’s strong perfume and his nose twitched but what caught his attention was also the underlying scent of sensual masculinity. Erwin frowned and sat on his bed, bringing the shirt to his nose and inhaled. He felt his body instantly relax and a warm feeling spread around in his belly as he now focused on the sweet and exotic smell of coconut and something else, something spicy that brought him back the feeling of strong but delicate looking hands trailing down his tense shoulders. He shuddered, wanting desperately to regain control of himself but he was clinging to the image of Levi once again, now stronger than ever, fresh and inviting. His grip on the shirt tightened and he only let go when he heard the door to his room open carefully, revealing a somewhat bashful Armin.

“Sire? Your bath is ready.”

Raising his head from its self made nest in the shirt, Erwin nodded and stood up. Armin frowned and crossed his arms, his blue eyes examining his lord’s appearance.

“Is my lord feeling alright? Would you like anything else?”

Sighing, Erwin let out a gentle smile and Armin’s frown lightened a bit.

“No, Armin, thank you. Rest now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Though not entirely convinced, Armin knew he had been dismissed and saying his goodnights, he left for his quarters. Erwin headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him and was immediately hit with the warm vapor emanating from the hot water and the light scent of roses. He unbuttoned his pants and climbed into the tub, a small relieved sigh escaping his lips as his cooling skin was immediately warmed by the water, just at the right temperature. Blessed Armin be for knowing him and his needs so well. He poured water over himself, his hair sticking to his forehead and he brushed it back, leaning over the edge. He couldn’t exactly stretch his legs since the tub wasn’t big enough for that but he never lingered too much so it never bothered him. The silence surrounded him, not even a cricket to be heard and Erwin was alone with his thoughts once again. Tomorrow he would still have to visit Lord Pixis to discuss ‘business’ with him once again- even though he highly doubted it would get past a bottle of wine- and Mike had said he would see him too again though Erwin was sure it was for nothing more than butting that big nose of his into his little rendezvous at the brothel. Having been the motivator of course he would want to know the results.

_“Such a pleasant surprise to see you once again, my lord.”_

Erwin closed his eyes as Levi’s voice haunted his mind. He would admit that despite all the factors, all the harsh reality that screamed to him the wrongness of his actions…he had enjoyed it. He would also be vehemently lying to himself if he said this would be the last time he would ever touch Levi.

There were few things that Erwin wanted in this life. And few of them had been granted to him. He had let them slip through his fingers, as thin as sand, to be lost in an uncertain eternity. All his still rather young life he had lived in a sort of limbo, always looking for that something that was missing, something that would make him feel alive. And it was then, in that candlelit room- or perhaps it had been in that one heated night at Lord Sommerset’s masquerade- that he was startled awake by a man with a stormy gaze and unspoken promises, mercilessly annihilating any other escape routes that Erwin could have pondered upon. No amount of alcohol, the finest cigars or voluptuous and marriageable women could compare to a different kind of passion, be it in silken sheets or rolls of hay, that was sure to be as memorable as Erwin was feeling it right now. 

His conscience was quickly melting away into self indulgence, a dangerous thought of: _If this is what I need right now, if Levi is the one that I want then I will allow myself to sin._

 

* * *

 

“Pixis manor, sire!”

Jean’s announcement snapped Erwin out of his somewhat still half asleep state. He had had a good lunch and the sun was high in sky, warm and the breeze was soft and pleasant. Perfect weather for a good outdoor nap in his opinion but of course, duty came first. He at least hoped Lord Pixis would make good use of such a bright day and have their meeting in the gardens or he feared this afternoon would be rather dull. He got out of the carriage and nodded at Jean. Despite his less than good disposition to hear Pixis’ yapping he woke up in a good mood and so, he stopped Jean before he could get back to the carriage and gave him a few silvers from his pouch. Jean’s eyes widened as his lord patted his shoulder and smiled.

“Go to the city and use those as you deem fit while you wait for me. I’ve noticed how much you don’t like this place and I certainly don’t blame you.”

Jean closed his mouth, noticing that he had been gaping before smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He accepted the money graciously enough and thanked him before he drove away with the usual promise of returning at the arranged time. Erwin’s smile remained on his face before he frowned momentarily as a thought came up.

_I hope he uses that money for the right reasons._

It wasn’t his business from the moment Jean left but it would be since it was him that gave him the silvers. Jean was his subordinate and although he was a good and responsible enough lad he also was known for being impulsive. He just hoped that Jaeger fellow wasn’t in town or there would certainly be trouble.

_Those two have been hating each other’s guts from the moment they first met._

It was a peculiar episode indeed.

_He remembered it as the day he had visited the bank due to some matters that required his personal signature and he had told Jean that it would be brief so he could wait with the carriage parked outside. It was at the time where he had been freshly hired and so the young man was quite excited for his job, giving him a bright smile and a playful salute. He had chuckled his way inside the bank and everything seemed to go well until not even ten minutes later he could hear a loud commotion outside, followed by shouts and one voice that he recognized as his coachman’s. He had excused himself from the bank, the financial expert not minding at all as he was one of those people that was always up for some good old ruckus to spice up the conversations later._

_“What did you just call me, ya bloody meater?!*”_

_After a rather impolite answer- something involving horses and Jean’s similarity to them- Jean rolled up his sleeves, announcing that he was going to ‘shake a flannin’** and let out a sort of a war cry before lunging at the young man provoking him, fists drawn and ready.  He was a tanned, strong and healthy looking fellow, with wild dark brown hair and the most peculiar eye color he had ever seen, something that resembled turquoise. He seemed to be around Jean’s age and his clothes indicated that he wasn’t from the city, probably a farmer. His eyes had widened before narrowly dodging Jean’s punch, laughing and provoking him further, telling him that he was a hot headed idiot who couldn’t control himself before he started throwing punches at everyone._

_Even though Jean was most definitely not the one who started insulting strangers just for fun, he had to agree with the perpetrator. When Jean had managed to tackle the other to the floor, rolling around and struggle to hurt each other the most, a small crowd started to form around them. The people were pointing and laughing, some even started drawing coins to make bets and that was when Erwin had had enough. He sighed and cut through the crowd that looked at him and recognized him and Erwin had to repress an embarrassed blush._

_“What in God’s name is happening here?!”_

_Hearing his voice, both of them froze and Jean turned around, a thin trail of blood dripping down from his split lip. His breathing was erratic and he still looked angry. Erwin stared him down before raising an eyebrow when the other didn’t back off. The farmer, that was beneath him at the moment was the first to react, taking advantage of the fact that Jean was distracted and pushed him off of him. They stood up and Jean seemed to look ashamed then, as if he had realized what had just happened and kept his gaze downcast, not having the courage to look his lord in the eyes yet. He was probably thinking he would be fired for his brazenness. The other fellow was already leaving, shoulder bumping out of the crowd and ignoring the insults and laughs directed at him._

_“Bloody Jaeger, always making trouble whenever he comes to the city.” A butcher commented, shaking his head as he went back to his shop._

_Erwin looked at Jean then and, really now, it was obvious there was no need to discuss this matter any further. It had been a foolish little fight between two hot headed young men who still had much to learn._

_“Let’s go, Jean.”_

They had never spoken about that incident ever again and such a thing was never repeated, to Erwin’s delight.

He was received into the manor with polite smiles from the busy maids and a respectful bow from the butler. He was probably the same age as Lord Pixis, elegantly dressed, and he was the one that led him to the gardens (Erwin sighed in relief) where he was seated at one of the marble tables there. The butler cleared his throat, pouring tea unto the two teacups on the table and Erwin twitched his nose. He was not feeling like drinking tea but if that was what his host offered then he would take it. Speaking of his host, he had surprisingly not seen Lord Pixis himself yet. Normally he would be the first to receive him, with flushed cheeks and a friendly but strong hug. And tea? Lord Pixis detested tea, always favoring alcohol whenever he could.

“My apologies, Lord Smith, for the rather odd greeting but Lord Pixis isn’t home yet. The young lady, Rico, has offered to humor you while you wait.”

At that he heard the clicking of heels before a girl appeared, dressed in a frilly yellow dress that accentuated her curves rather nicely. Her blonde hair was set up in a bun with heavy side-swept bangs and curly fringes caressing the ear on another side. Erwin stood up and smiled at Rico, taking her hand and kissing it. What a charming young woman she had become. He was sure Pixis was overflowing with courting requests already. Her grey eyes narrowed but a tiny smile graced her lips, a genuine, fond sentiment that Erwin returned wholeheartedly. He hadn’t had the chance to see her all those times he had visited Pixis and he still remembered her as that happy and active child who gave her father and butler headaches every time she came back home with dirty dresses and unruly hair. He remembered playing princesses and knights with her, when he often visited for simply the sake of seeing the people he cared about, large lunches that almost gathered the whole family.

Erwin’s smile faded then. Those times were over though. Rico was not a child anymore, her smile did not shine as bright as the sun and their family had been shattered a long time ago. What was left were these moments of remembrance, Rico’s fleeting happiness before her face was neutral, just enough to be considered polite.

“A pleasure to see you, Lord Smith. It’s been quite some time.”

He pulled the chair for her to sit and then sat down himself, noticing the butler retreating back to the mansion in the corner of his eye.

“Indeed, my lady. I am curious to hear about you but before that…might I ask when Lord Pixis will return?”

Rico had the grace to look slightly embarrassed as she answered.

“My dear father announced that he was going to visit a…friend this morning. I believe he shouldn’t be long though. I am terribly sorry for my father’s irresponsibility. It is so ungraceful of him to make you wait.”

Erwin chuckled and sipped on his tea. The way Rico was acting amused him. It’s not like he was not used to Pixis’ antics. It was not the first time the man was ‘impolite’ to him after all.

“Worry not, my lady, I take no offense from your father’s tardiness. No need to justify yourself any further.”

He couldn’t help but feel slightly sad that it took Pixis to be late for Rico to want to talk to him at last. What compelled her was simply a sense of duty, a need to protect her name before her father ruined it completely, something that he seemed keen on accomplishing these past years. The man had always indulged in alcohol but ever since that tragic accident, he had practically bathed in it, always being the protagonist in all kinds of scandals: the latest one being his involvement with a married woman, the wife of another lord that almost cost him his life. It had certainly lowered him in the eyes of the court and the queen herself.

In the end, an awkward silence lingered between them, Erwin not knowing what to say to a girl whose burdens were already too heavy on her shoulders and Rico had finished her tea, all too eager to return to her quarters and have Lord Smith vanish from her sight. Her wish was granted when they heard the sound of Lord Pixis’ voice at last and- Erwin noted with a feeling of dread- with a light slur.

_Damn you, Pixis._

Rico excused herself, hurrying back into the mansion and he could hear her slightly raised voice patronizing her father. Erwin didn’t want to know in what state Pixis had arrived in and he pondered on leaving. It was obvious this household was quickly falling apart. He rubbed his face and sighed before raising his head as shuffling footsteps approached him this time. Revealing to him was Lord Pixis, dressed impeccably, curly moustache groomed to perfection yet he had a sickly look: glazed gaze and pale skin. He took his top hat off, revealing his bald head and took a seat across Erwin, dismissing any greeting he would have given.

“Ah, Erwin, my boy… my apologies.”

Erwin frowned and nodded before he smiled politely, trying to lighten up the mood.

“The wait was not too torturous. Your lovely daughter was so gracious to keep me company.”

Pixis chuckled at that before he brushed the empty teacup in front of him away and reaching inside his coat, taking a metallic flask from one of his pockets. He opened it and chugged thirstily and Erwin felt sick just from watching him. There was something different about Pixis. Something bad, as if an omen hovered above him.

He heard Pixis choke a bit in his earnest for whatever it was he was drinking and burgundy trail escaped his mouth before it was immediately wiped with the back of his hand. Erwin’s hands and jaw clenched in disgust. Of course, it had to be wine. They spent a few moments in silence, the chirping of the birds lulling them, before Pixis broke it, dropping the flask on the table and sighing heavily. He looked tired. No…maybe tired wasn’t exactly the word. He looked…done for.

“I called you here for a reason, right? I was planning on being subtle about it, maybe sugarcoat it a little but…I’ve ruined it. Like always. So I’ll just say it now, before I pass out or somethin’…”

Erwin frowned. Sure Pixis could be crude, especially if he was under the influence of alcohol but his words had a desperate tone in them yet he knew whatever he was going to say had been deeply pondered upon.

“Erwin, I want you to marry my daughter.”

Blue eyes widened and his back rested against the back of his chair as if to support himself from the shock that pounded his heart against his ribcage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy, busy, busy. I'm sorry this update took a little longer but I got sick this week plus I had tests too so I didn't have much time or disposition to write. And yay for me being a bitch and ending it in a cliffhanger lel (please don't brutally murder me x.x) I've spent some time researching victorian stuff too so I hope this fic is also satsifactory in that aspect. 
> 
> *victorian slang for 'coward'  
> **victorian slang for 'going to fight'
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Feedback is appreciated as always! <3 (I update on the status of my fic on my tumblr so if sometimes you wonder if I'm dead or something, you can just go check there xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRY for the late update. Also it is a bit shorter than the usual. I've just had alot on my mind and I guess that reflects a little on this chapter. I'm feeling sort of like Erwin does, I'm a bit lost. But don't worry, I'll work my issues out just like Erwin will! So I hope you'll still like this chapter and that your interest in this fic hasn't faded away because mine has certaintly not.

“Married?”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at Mike, whose eyes couldn’t possibly get any wider. He found it bitterly humorous how not so long ago he himself had been in such a state. He looked down at the glass of scotch in his hand and stirred it a bit before taking a small sip. He would give Mike the time to regain his bearings, the time he had not been given.

“To the young Lady Rico?” His voice lowered a bit and his light green eyes stared at him with a mixture of pity and curiosity. Erwin looked away and nodded, deciding to take another sip from his drink. Mike followed his action and his lips frowned. “How old is she?” Mike asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

“No more than fifteen, I believe.” Erwin said with a stoic expression. He heard Mike choke on his drink and waited for his coughing fit to end. Inside, he felt like he was choking too, choking on the happy memories he still treasured and how those memories mostly featured a happy, playful child. Disgust was bubbling up inside him, made him feel sick as he recalled Pixis’ request.  What was that man thinking? It seemed so sudden.

_“You’re the only one I would trust with my precious girl. Can you appease this wretched father and grant him one last request?”_

Erwin closed his eyes and sighed. He could still see that almost desperate expression he had been given, as clear as if Pixis was in front of him. The pale hue of his skin was alarming and Erwin simply did not want to believe his own suspicions.

“Odd isn’t it?” Mike said, watching him carefully. Erwin rested back against the armchair and nodded. “And your answer…?” He prodded.

Erwin narrowed his eyes at his friend, shaking his head. “I told him this was all very sudden but that I would ponder on the matter.” Mike seemed a bit incredulous at hearing that and the disgust Erwin was still feeling was starting to become familiar.

“Are you really going to?” Mike rested his empty glass at the coffee table nearby and crossed his arms. Erwin finished his drink and frowned, his blue gaze fixed on the floor. “I am a man of my word. I just need time to think on the best course of action.”

“What do you think his motives are?” Mike’s eyes widened a tiny fraction. “Erwin, you don’t think Lord Pixis is dyin-“

“As I said…I need more time.”

Mike shut his mouth, pressing it in a firm line. It was clear Erwin was begging for a change of subject. They stayed silent for a few moments, listening to the evening wind wheezing past the shut windows and the snap of the flames against the wood in the huge fireplace that warmed the living room. Mike’s eyes roamed the place, stopping for a bit on the large painting facing his side. A blonde, serious faced man, dressed in military regalia. There were a few white streaks on his hair, showing his advancing age but he still held the poise of a virile, strong male. He was probably in his fifties when this painting was made.

“Your father I presume?” Erwin’s eyes shifted to the painting. His face held a faint melancholic expression for a second before it was neutral. “Yes. This was shortly before his death, when he was serving the previous Queen in the military.” Mike left it at that, knowing this was not a comfortable topic for Erwin either. He always knew that Erwin’s father had been just a rich successful merchant before he married off his son. With the noble titles though, came much more responsibilities albeit also many more luxuries. He faintly remembered there being another war, before the Titan war Erwin had fought in. It was possible his father had perished at that time.

It was then that Mike remembered something else and a sly smirk graced his lips as he cleared his throat. “Ah, my advice, Erwin, did you take it?”

Mike watched with slight amazement how Erwin’s demeanor changed completely. His posture grew stiff and his cheeks colored faintly. His blue eyes widened before darting towards the ceiling. Mike’s lips twitched in an effort to contain his laughter. This was the first time he had ever seen his friend so flustered. “How was it? Come on, don’t be shy.”

Erwin narrowed his eyes at his mocking tone but Mike just couldn’t help himself. His blonde friend might appear to be the perfect charmer but in fact he was a rather conflicted and repressed individual. Borderline prude too when it came to discussing such matters. Mike sighed and stood up, staying at his friend’s side and patting him on the shoulder. “Despite the shadiness, I heard that particular brothel had some of the most exotic and beautiful women. So tell me of your experience as I am rather curious.”

Erwin inwardly winced at the word _“women”._ Of course his best friend couldn’t even dream that not one single female had caught his interest. That what kept him wanting was the thought of pale, muscled thighs gripping him like a vice and husky, deep groans that tormented his ears. That not for a single moment he had ever thought of Levi as a woman; that he had been delighted on the sheer masculinity that the other enveloped him in.

Mike could never guess. Would never know.

In his mind, Erwin thought of Levi as a female and repressed the shudder of the sheer wrongness of it. He licked his lips and let the words flow.

“She was quite a sight. Pale moonlit skin, my friend. Rather petite but her body was a pleasant surprise. Tight… muscled in all the right places.” Mike raised an eyebrow at the word _“muscled”_ but Erwin kept on, fueled by the image of Levi now clear in his mind. “She had a nice face too: sharp but also soft features. Long, silky obsidian hair, very well groomed. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of grey I have ever seen. And her smell…” Another shudder, this time of a completely different nature, wrecked his body. Levi’s scent was stored in his memory and the illusion of it danced on his nostrils. “Sweet but also spicy. Exotic. Dangerous.”

Mike let out a low whistle and blinked at the rather hazed state his friend seemed to be in. “You seem quite stricken with her. Her complexion doesn’t really seem to be exotic, on the contrary, she seems…odd for a woman and a prostitute at that. But I guess that’s what makes her so enticing. I could definitely give a pretty penny for a woman like that, Erwin, my friend.”

Erwin frowned, the idea of Mike even remotely touching Levi giving him a sour kind of feeling. Which was preposterous. Levi was indeed a prostitute and it was obvious that he was not the only one to touch him. For all he knew, he was fucking another man right now, at this moment, while Erwin described him to his unsuspecting friend. The darkening of his expression had Mike’s smile drop a little, his voice taking a courteous apologetic tone.

“Of course I wouldn’t though. My tastes reside in more…voluptuous curves. You wouldn’t believe the beauties I’ve seen in my travels!” Mike chuckled and Erwin forced out a smile but he was starting to find this conversation too vulgar for their state of sobriety. “If I may…I do think this little indulgence of yours was good for you. And also this woman you enjoyed so much. Your eyes shone like I have never seen before when you spoke of her. I can definitely recognize longing when I see it, my friend. I deal with it every day in the sea.”

Longing? Perhaps…Bu longing seemed like such a strong emotion. He was curious, excited about Levi. When he had been with him, he had forgotten everything else. His titles, his responsibilities, his servants…everything. The only thing that existed in that moment had been their carnal desire; an almost desperate need to take pleasure as much as possible.

He shouldn’t dwell on such thoughts. Thinking too much about a thing would just give him a headache. Besides, he had already decided that Levi was a matter that shouldn’t be dwelled upon. He was merely a source of pleasure just like a high quality imported cigar or the most expensive chardonnay in his basement.

_His moans, his caresses, his body are mine to possess. And I’m his to entertain._

In the background, muffled by the loudness of his meditation, Mike was obliviously talking about his journeys…and women, once again.

A light smirk made its way to his lips. He could certainly live with such a light bond.

 

* * *

 

 

The streets were loud as always, especially in the afternoon. Carriages passed by busily, as fast as they could- which wasn’t that much- and merchants of all kinds competedbetween them on who was the loudest while they advertised their products. Boys and girls of all classes played together, laughing at some mischief they might have made before they were called by their caretakers (in this case, the highest class) and their parents (the lower class). Erwin watched life bloom in an otherwise gray city and marveled upon the beauty that humans brought to it. He was dressed impeccably: a sober, standard black and white outfit, cravat perfectly tucked and a long black wool coat as it was a rather chilly Sunday today. He completed the assemble with his favorite cane- a fashionable wooden one that had been custom made, with a golden lion’s roaring head decorating the handle- and a top hat, moderately tall. He never really liked to stand out but he did like to at least be as regal as he could afford.

His own carriage stopped at the city’s church and Jean opened the door for him as always. He got out and gave him permission to wander around while he waited. Jean’s expression changed to a satisfied and almost giddy grin and Erwin chanced a smile of his own. He had given Jean more reprieve as of late. That meant that he also trusted his judgment. Erwin knew that he was not that hot headed young man from the beginning anymore.

He entered the sanctuary and headed towards his reserved spot. It was a balcony that gave him perfect view of the priest and altar. He sat on the comfy, intricately decorated chair and checked his pocket watch- that was attached by a silver chain to his vest. The mass was almost beginning and the usual chatter started to die down. He decided to take out his small binoculars and held them by the handle, searching the crowd for someone recognizable.

His lip curled as he instantly recognized tall, plump Lord Somerset on the front row. He had equally vile company: Lord Forbes, who by his side had his ever docile and dedicated wife, poor innocent Juliet. He had courted her a long time ago but he had had competition and she chose Forbes instead. He was not bitter about it, after all he had concluded that it had been for the best as his interest in her had been a bit fleeting but he couldn’t help pitying her now. She looked tired and her fake smile did poorly to hide her sadness. Such a beautiful and loveable woman wasted in the hands of that cretin. Tragic.

The organ started playing and he stood up, leaving his binoculars on the small table besides him and his gaze shifted to the priest, automatically and mentally repeating the same words he always said. There were the usual group who never really paid attention and only attended the Sunday mass for the sake of appearances. Those were faces that Erwin didn’t know nor did he desire to. Lord Somerset was disgustingly kneeling on the small silky pillow that was there for his comfort while fervently praying for the mercy of God upon the poor, starving people in the world.

He then heard someone cough repeatedly and he followed the sound to see Lord Pixis not much far behind, with his handkerchief on his mouth. His eyes were tearing from coughing and young Lady Rico was beside him. He could see her rubbing her father’s back in a soothing circular motion and Erwin’s heart throbbed at the sight. There was something terribly fatal and wrong in that picture. She uttered something to her father and the man chuckled quietly, glancing at her for a moment before shaking his head. More coughs ensued until it started attracting the attention of a few annoying people who ironically seemed annoyed themselves with the disruptive noise Pixis was making.

_As if they actually care about what the priest is saying._

Nevertheless, Lady Rico gave them apologetic looks and uttered something to her father once again. This time he nodded and they excused themselves. Rico’s hand had been always on her father’s back as she gently led him towards the exit of the church.

Erwin frowned, not quite knowing what to think of all of that. Pixis’ state must be worse that he imagined. Once again the memory of his request was brought up and he sighed. He decided to procrastinate once again and find the peace of mind he seeks in the form of prayer.

One hour later, the mass ended and the church steadily emptied. He took his time leaving, always wanting to be the last. Leaving at the same time the others did would give them the chance to capture him in their petty conversations and Erwin liked to preserve his inner peace- the one he so desired and sometimes found in the priest’s induced meditation- as long as he could. He buttoned up his coat, having had it undone in the middle of the ceremony, put his hat on and only when the building was completely and absolutely empty did he go down the stairs and leave through the main exit.

As expected, there were few people behind and those he knew had no interest in talking to him. Some were waiting for their carriages while others were middle class families chatting and discussing trivial matters. Erwin discreetly observed one of those families. They were five: the parents and three children, two boys and one girl. The girl was tugging at her mother’s dress, shyly clinging to it and whining occasionally while her brothers poked their tongues out at her while making all kinds of silly faces. Their parents were talking quietly, the mother would pat her daughter’s head from time to time while the father would give pointed glances to his sons, who seemed to ignore the warning in them. They certainly didn’t have a luxurious life like he had but he could tell that the affection, the unique companionship of a family was there.

_To think that I could have had something similar…_

He looked at the floor as he waited for Jean to return, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He really had better things to do than being pitiful. Honestly, how pathetic could he be? Erwin thought that he was over it, that the fact that he would never have something close to what he had with Elizabeth didn’t matter to him anymore. Was it Pixis proposal that was affecting him so? Could he even handle a marriage right now? And to Rico of all people! He would never conform to that idea even if he ended up agreeing. Only a situation of great urgency would lead him to accept.

“Lord Smith, you are looking rather gloomy this fine morning!” Erwin’s head snapped up towards the voice and he inwardly groaned as he saw Lord Forbes and his wife heading towards him. He forced out one of naturally charming smiles and returned Forbes’ bow before taking Juliet’s hand and kissing it in greeting. He did not miss the way her cheeks reddened a bit nor the lifting of the corners of her painted rose lips.

_At least I still have it._

“Merely lost in my thoughts, Lord Forbes. Allow me to say that your lady looks absolutely stunning today.” Her blush intensified to a shade of scarlet and Forbes smirked. The arm she had been respectfully leaning on, shifted to wrap around her waist and tugged her closer. Neither missed the slight innuendo on that simple gesture and Erwin felt laugh bubble up inside him. It was easy to rile Forbes up and equally amusing.

“Yes, I’ve noticed you have this…dreaming quality to you. Always one foot above, aren’t you, Smith?” His tone betrayed him. It had spite and envy. Erwin also noticed his blatant ignoring of his embarrassed wife who seemed to be getting used to such behavior. Shameful. Erwin had still not forgotten his recommendation to Mike also. Forbes knew about the brothel where Levi worked in.

_Does that mean he’s also aware of the male prostitution in it or has he been deceived?_

Either way, he had no desire to continue this poor excuse of a conversation and as if hearing his prayers, Jean appeared at that crucial moment, running towards him with flushed cheeks and a slightly disheveled attire. Erwin turned to him and raised an eyebrow, letting the man catch his breath.

“I’m terribly sorry, sire! I lost track of time!”

Erwin ignored the mocking snort Forbes let out. Juliet gave her husband a disapproving glare but was promptly ignored once again.

“Well, I would _love_ to stay and continue our conversation but I’m afraid I must leave now.” He gave a somewhat stiff nod towards Forbes. “My lord.” And a gentle smile to Juliet. “My lady.”

And entered the carriage, not once glancing back yet he knew Forbes was still wearing that stupid, despicable smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Check”

Erwin’s eyebrows raised and he looked up at a satisfied looking Armin. Curses but this boy was too smart for his own good. He had no idea where the lad had pulled off that move but he had been backed to a wall. He was going to lose. He, who played chess for years and was considered a tactical mastermind was going to lose to young Armin. His blue eyes narrowed as he made another hopeless move, losing his last peon and leaving him only with his poor defenseless queen.

“Boy, you better not be cheating.” He warned, a sharp glint in his gaze. Armin simply smiled, not affected at all by his harmless threat and raised his hand to his chest, where his heart was, looking absolutely angelical.

“God is my witness, sire.”

Erwin growled as a few moments later his queen fell and Armin uttered a shy “check mate”. Erwin chuckled and stood up, stretching. He winced as he heard his bones crack slightly from all the time he spent sitting down. He ruffled Armin’s hair who yelped and tried to put the perfectly cut mane back in its usual neat state. “Nicely played, Armin.”

The boy seemed to shine at his praise, standing up as well. Erwin decided to ask for his usual glass of scotch before sitting on the armchair on his living room. A few documents he had left on the coffee table last night were spread messily and taunting him. Boredom was quickly taking over and the silence became unbearable. He drank his glass in one gulp and gasped as the burn hit him in full force, shaking his head against the slight dizziness he started to feel.

This was the perfect time and place for his thoughts to finally consume him.

Yet all he could think of were Pixis’ request…and Levi. He had never really pondered on what impact this would take on his future visits to the Madame’s brothel. It would be a scandal if he got married to young Rico- whose age would be another hot topic- and was seen indulging in the forbidden pleasures of a brothel. But a male…they would say he had the devil inside him.

The least logical and more emotional part of Erwin agreed with that notion. That the only acceptable reason for him to desire Levi, a man, was that the devil had certainly possessed him. Or that Levi himself was a demon sent to tempt him. But of course, he quickly pushed those ignorant concepts away from his mind, thoughts that were reserved for his most desperate moments when he was beyond reason. No, Levi had more humanity than many other “respectful” fellows. In Levi, Erwin saw something fresh, something that was different from all the scum he waded around every day.

He respected Levi somewhat. It did not take Erwin much effort to know that Levi was strong, maybe even stronger than him. Erwin was undeniably drawn to Levi, had been ever since that night at Somerset’s masquerade and he couldn’t deny it any longer.

_“Erwin, I want you to marry my daughter.”_

What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated as always! <3
> 
> P.S. : I've also wanted to add how society was and what Erwin has to deal with, mentality, etc. I have alot planned but only until a few chapters later so I wanted to fill you guys in more on how complicated the situation has gotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. Here, have some porn. *throws eruri sparkles at you*

“You’re so tense, my lord.” Levi said, leaning over Erwin’s shoulder from his spot on the bed.

 He was kneeling behind the lord, his hands roaming down his shoulders and chest. He felt the muscles under his hands tighten further at his remark and his thin eyebrows furrowed. After a rather uneventful day, Levi had been more than pleased when he was notified that Lord Smith had requested him once again. Perhaps even a little nervous, he admitted. He noticed that something was wrong when the lord stepped in his room though. His beautiful blue eyes seemed distant and troubled. The man had said nothing, simply took his coat off, loosened his cravat and sat on Levi’s bed, beckoning him over.

He was supposed to receive Lord Forbes today but he didn’t show up- which was baffling- and Levi was dressed in casual clothes: a white linen button up shirt and knee length black shorts, held up by black suspenders. His favorite white cravat was wrapped neatly around his neck. Erwin had said nothing about his casual attire and maybe it was for the best. The room was tense with Levi’s anticipation, thick with the confusion starting to form between them. He bit his bottom lip and dared to roam his hands a little further down, pausing slightly when he heard Erwin’s breath hitch. Levi felt silly with all this hesitation that made him look like a blushing virgin. He was here to please his client and that was what he was going to do. Obviously Erwin had come here to take his mind off something that was troubling him and Levi felt warmth stirring in his chest knowing the proud lord had come to _him_. His fingers started to expertly unbutton the other’s vest, letting his mouth brush across Erwin’s ear. Levi smirked noticing said ear starting to turn a nice shade of crimson that no doubt spread across the lord’s cheeks.

“Let me make you feel good, my lord.” Levi’s smirk widened as the lord hesitantly leaned back into him and allowed him to slip the vest off. Levi was all too eager to dispose him of that shirt too and with a few deft flicks of his wrist it was fully unbuttoned, revealing the other’s muscled torso to Levi’s hungry eyes. His mouth returned to the other’s ear, biting the lobe softly. “Forget everything else…and think of me…my hands, my mouth…”

“Heavens above, Levi…” Erwin sighed in distress, his brows furrowed and Levi wondered if maybe he had gone too far. His hands stopped immediately, freezing over the other’s solar plexus but then Erwin’s larger hands rose to cover his before he bent his head and placed a careful kiss between them. Levi blinked, feeling his cheeks heating slightly. His movements slowed and his hands lingered at the wide shoulders, caressing and kneading tenderly the hard and tense muscles. Erwin sighed and silence fell upon them. It didn’t take long before Levi felt himself relax as well, not even noticing how straight he had been sitting and how stiff his whole posture had been. They stayed that way for a few seconds, overcome with worrisome thoughts that faded away as Erwin patted the spot next to him.

Levi silently complied, removing his hands and crawling next to the lord. He sat and let his hands rest crossed in his lap. It was a practiced stance of his, one that efficiently laid the message: _“I’m at your disposal”._ The Madame had been very adamant on stressing the importance of posture when servicing a client and Levi prided himself on being a quick learner. It was one of the reasons why he was so wanted as his poise was exquisite, easily rivaling that of a courtesan.

It was all a cruel façade though, he reminded himself. Erwin’s strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him a little closer and Levi fell limp, a slight smile twitching in his lips as he enjoyed the still hesitant exploration of the lord’s hand on his body. His touch seemed to be intensified by the thick stress Erwin was in as it had an urgent quality to it. Once again, Erwin buried his face in his neck and breathed in his scent, a place Levi noticed the lord favored when in the throes of passion. He also seemed to enjoy his scent quite a lot. Those large hands were more daring as they traveled his body much like Levi had been doing earlier. A soft, appreciative murmur reached Levi’s ears then and his body tingled with small prickles of pleasure.

“You feel so good…” Erwin hummed, placing small kisses along his neck as much as his cravat allowed him. Levi’s lids fluttered, also feeling like he was experiencing something new and exciting. His hand hesitated twice before it rose to grip the lord’s open shirt, smoothing it with his palm and feeling the thunder of his heartbeat. Erwin’s body was large and warm and Levi shuffled closer to it, feeling drawn to the welcoming vibe it was giving. He gasped, lips parting to give the slightest moan as his cravat was undone and Erwin’s sinful kisses moved down towards his collarbones. They turned open mouthed, laving him with lust and hunger. Levi could only tremble with requited desire, feeling his suspenders being slipped from his shoulders to hang on his waist. The buttons of his shirt were also undone and suddenly Levi felt like he was the one being seduced.

“I want you…I want your body” Levi gasped sharply, immediately covering his mouth to muffle the embarrassing sound that was about to escape his lips as Erwin’s hand snaked down his shorts and took his already hard length in a firm grip. He cursed softly, throwing his arms around the other’s shoulders, hips buckling every time he felt the slightest twitch of the lord’s hand. He noticed how he was being slowly led down until he laid on the bed. Levi sighed, rubbing his hot cheek against the cool fabric of the sheets before glancing up, only to moan as those blue eyes stared at him with fascination. Their legs entangled, their quick exhales as solid proof of their perdition. Levi was being consumed, back arching as hot lips kissed down his abdominals and a merciless tongue trailing sin across his hipbones. His slender fingers were woven between silken golden locks, ruining the always perfect hairdo. Erwin’s hands were everywhere and Levi wished this newfound boldness of his could last forever. His body was tingling, heated and it wasn’t until he felt the button of his shorts being undone that he closed his eyes softly; a breathless moan sung into the air that he couldn’t hold.

“Oh, Erwin…”

The lord immediately stiffened and Levi bit his lip hard, body deflating unto the mattress. He wanted to kick himself for getting so careless. He got distracted, too immersed in Erwin attentions. Was it too soon? Erwin’s name felt too good on his lips and he was ashamed for thinking, even if just for a second, that these nights were for him. By now, the stillness of their bodies was making him uneasy. His fingers moved from the other’s hair to his shoulders again. Erwin climbed up his body a little, carefully lowering himself before sighing into Levi’s chest.

Levi frowned, turning his head to the side and facing the flowing curtains of the open window. For the first time, since he’s been working in the brothel, he had no idea what to do. With other clients, yes there was some hesitation but it never took more than a seductive glance and a display of his body to get things eventually going. Erwin was an enigma, someone who obviously dealt with a lot of inner demons and yet he was also a man of passion, who took and cherished in the most beautiful ways.

Levi tried to ignore the slight pressure he was feeling from Erwin’s weight, enjoying their closeness for now. Maybe this was what they both needed. Since they just dived into the bed sheets in their first encounter, they only were acquainted with that frenetic dance of need and as so, that was what they only knew. Levi felt like he was failing his purpose by allowing Erwin to limit himself to sexual pleasure.

Levi’s hands were meant for much more than rubbing cocks and it was his duty to prove it to Erwin. Painstakingly, he disturbed their small moment of contemplation. His fingers threaded on the lord’s hair once again, quickly adopting a circular motion with the tips and it wasn’t long before Erwin’s deep muffled moan reached his ears. Levi smirked, legs rubbing against the other’s sides teasingly and Erwin’s thick eyebrows frowned in confused appreciation.

“My lord…?” Levi almost whispered, cautious to not disturb the relaxing atmosphere he was trying to start. Erwin hummed in acknowledgement and Levi continued. “If I may…I have something else in mind.”

Erwin raised his head at that, peering at him inquisitively. Levi bit his lip, fingers still absentmindedly stroking the other’s soft hair. He sat up, Erwin doing the same and motioned for his shirt, trying not to stare at the rippling muscles of Erwin’s athletic body. He stood up, ignoring the other’s confused expression, so he could get what would be needed.

“Please undress and lay down, my lord. I promise you will enjoy this.”

He went to his bathroom and chose from his assortment of oils the one he thought suited Erwin the most- a sandalwood scented one. He took the cap off and sniffed, humming in satisfaction. Yes, definitely the one. He went back to the bedroom and his breath hitched at the sight before him.

Really, he should already be prepared for this but, goodness, Lord Smith was a fine man. His skin wasn’t as pale as Levi’s but it had a healthy glow that gave him a much younger appearance, which was incredible for a man that was nearly considered middle aged.  Not to mention the hard muscles of a well trained body. Sometimes Levi forgot that Erwin had served in the war, had been face to face with the enemy and probably occupied his time with sports- he had the thighs of a rider, for example.

His attention then inevitably changed to the other’s manhood proudly displayed. Levi had noticed that whenever they were together, despite Erwin’s ever present hesitation, he was never ashamed of showing his cock. In fact he seemed completely oblivious to just how naked he was. His arms were crossed behind his head as he waited patiently, eyes gazing into the void of the plain white ceiling. His attention only shifted to Levi when he felt the mattress dip gently under the weight of Levi’s knee. He raised an eyebrow at the bottle in the other’s hand but Levi could see some kind of curiosity blooming even if it quickly turned to apprehension when Levi straddled his hips, his still covered bottom brushing against the lord’s aching erection.

Levi’s grey eyes were half lidded as he quirked a small smile, noticing Erwin’s uneasiness with looking up at him and having someone on top of him like that. It seems he keeps learning more and more about Erwin: clearly he was someone with limited experience on the many sexual positions. He stored that information zealously, knowing for sure that he would use it another day. For now, he let his hands softly roam the lord’s broad chest, teasingly; testing the waters. The muscles were incredibly tense even after all the foreplay they engaged before and Levi’s thin brows furrowed.

“My lord, please tell me if this is too much. I’ll stop if you’re feeling uncomfortable.” Erwin’s lips thinned, sighing deeply but shook his head. Levi’s smile softened a bit and looking down at the other’s body he moved away, squeezing the cool oil on his palm. “Let’s begin with you lying on your stomach then, if you will.” Erwin seemed a bit confused but complied, albeit reluctantly. Levi bit his lip as the lord turned, his equally muscled back on display. His eyes stored the image in his memory, appreciating the fine lines of the lord’s body. Not to mention he was sporting a no less than glorious behind but Levi knew that that would forever be forbidden territory; that Erwin’s still very much present prejudice would never allow such explorations. A shame, but Levi could dream.

He didn’t straddle him this time for obvious reasons, remaining on the side and leaned in as he started kneading his oiled hands down the lord’s tense shoulders and back. He heard the other’s breath hitch, arms limp at his side and his fingers were curling from time to time. He felt Erwin’s gaze on him as he expertly worked his hands over the muscle, feeling him steadily relax. It was still extremely erotic, their skin was heated and their breaths heady but it was a different kind of arousal, one that wasn’t commanding them to start rutting like rabbits at once. As Levi moved his hands up and down, pressuring all the spots he had been taught, until Erwin started groaning blissfully, singing praises as he said again in a completely different tone.

“Heavens above, Levi…” His mouth opened, brows furrowing sexily and a particular delicious moan escaped him as Levi started kneading the small of his back, knowing that it was an erogenous zone and taking full advantage of it. Levi gulped, feeling powerful as Erwin melted beneath his hands and he wished he could do much more already but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. So he willed himself to focus solely on the lord’s pleasure, ignoring his own almost painful arousal inside his shorts and drank greedily from Erwin’s expressions and groans. He went lower, and kneaded the backs of his powerful thighs and then his calves. He pondered on massaging the feet as well but decided to save that for another day. He repeated the course up and then one more time down. His wrists were slightly aching by now but he ignored that, looking down at a now fully relaxed Lord Smith. It was kind of cute really, how he had a small contented smile and Levi felt something foreign stir in his chest seeing him so carefree, so satisfied. He was sure that these moments were certainly very rare in Erwin’s life.

Erwin’s eyes were closed when Levi leaned in and whispered, hands still moving tirelessly.

“My lord, would you turn over?” Erwin looked at him and although his gaze had now a certain lazy haze on them they were still heated, hungry and lustful. He grunted, a less refined noise that sent a hot shiver down Levi’s spine and he was finding himself curious, wanting to bring out the passionate, primal man that he knew Erwin kept safely under control.

When he turned over, his erection was still there but it seemed a little less hard, most likely because of his now relaxed state. Levi leaned in, preparing to do the same on his front until he felt the lord’s hand on his arm and he stopped, looking at him inquisitively. Erwin was silent for a few seconds, eyes roaming him shamelessly before he spoke, his voice slightly gruff.

“Undress, Levi. I want to see you.” Levi blinked but he immediately shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt and slid off his shorts and underwear, without questioning. He shivered slightly, goosebumps prickling down his arms, letting the lord look at him as long as he liked. He had no shame, he couldn’t. His body was just a means to an end, a source of pleasure. He had no attachment to it.

This time he straddled Erwin’s hips, trying hard not to brush his bottom across the lord’s thick erection though he was tempted. Erwin hissed softly, hands gripping Levi’s hips before one hesitantly lowered down until it rested on his ass. His caresses were soft, unsure and it amazed Levi how good they still felt. He knew it must be something strange for Erwin, to touch a man’s body this way, let alone a man’s ass. He couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat up though. Erwin smirked, the other hand on his hip trailing down towards his thigh and staying there.

Levi poured more oil on his hands and leaned slightly as he started kneading the shoulders, down his pectorals in which he paid special attention and then his sides before repeating back up. He raised a thin eyebrow as Erwin would squirm a bit whenever he reached his sides. Oh, so he was ticklish there, huh? Levi stored that information as well, with a devious smirk. Erwin narrowed his eyes, hand squeezing his thigh and Levi stilled his own hands on top of the lord’s chest.

“What are you smiling about?” Levi hummed and feeling bold, grinded back against Erwin’s erection. The lord gasped as Levi then reached behind him and, with an oiled hand, started stroking him slowly. His hand was closed around his cock, giving teasing squeezes before swiping his thumb at the head. Heat pooling in his belly, Erwin groaned.

“Changed your mind?” His hips started buckling as Levi sped up his strokes a little, biting his lip, his grey eyes half lidded looking down at him. Levi thought Erwin still managed to look magnificent even coming undone beneath him, moaning lewdly.

“I thought this was what my lord desired, in the end…” Levi could feel the slickness of pre come starting to trail down his hand and he knew Erwin was close. The lord only grunted unintelligently in response before his hips stilled and the grip he had on Levi’s thigh tightened, almost becoming painful. Levi breathed out a moan of his own as he squeezed the lord’s orgasm out, hips rocking as if riding him. Erwin panted, hands caressing Levi’s thighs in a post coital tenderness.

Levi hummed before bringing his semen covered fingers to his mouth and, making sure the lord was watching him, slowly licked them clean. He could see Erwin was astonished, perhaps a little disgusted but otherwise still extremely attracted. He knew he was pushing the other’s buttons, doing something so forbidden, so utterly taboo, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved to tease.

He slipped a finger inside his mouth, sucking on it, before joining another and then another. He moaned around his fingers, his free hand reaching down to grip his hard length but it was suddenly smacked away. He whined in protest but before he could complain he was roughly flipped onto his back, wrenching his fingers from his mouth to bite at his knuckle as the lord’s heavy hand replaced his and stroked him mercilessly. The wet sounds of the slick movements mingled with their pants and Levi’s legs thrashed, hips buckling violently as he felt his release coming quick. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, mouth open and cheeks flushed.

“My God…such a sinful expression…” Erwin murmured, his blue eyes devouring every single shift on his face. Levi trailed one hand down the other’s neck, feeling the speedy pulse. “You did this to me, my lord…only you…”

Erwin seemed strangely satisfied with that. It didn’t take long before Levi’s moans turned louder and more frequent, his hips now thrusting weakly into the lord’s hand. “Oooh, yes…! I’m going to come…” Erwin leaned down and nipped at Levi’s earlobe, grunting into it as he felt the other’s grip on him tighten desperately. Levi closed his eyes shut, one of his hand reaching up to grab a fistful of the lord’s silky blonde hair and threw his head back, baring his neck and thrusting his a couple more time before he finally came with the lord’s name on his lips once again and he didn’t even have the energy to scold himself. He collapsed on the bed, not even realizing his back had been arching as he tried to catch his breath.

He was a little disappointed when he felt Erwin immediately move away and off of him and onto the other side of the bed, laying down on his back. Levi sighed, looking over at the sticky mess on his stomach and, no doubt, the lord’s hand and got up take a towel from the water filled basin he kept to wash his hands and face. He wetted the towel and returned to the bed, the lord raising his dirty hand wordlessly and allowing him to wipe it carefully and cleaning it as thoroughly as possible.

He was well aware of that intense blue gaze on him as he wiped himself next, kneeling beside Erwin.

“You’re particularly fond of my name in the throes of passion.” Levi’s heart skipped a beat at that, not meeting the other’s gaze as he smiled sheepishly down at himself.

“I could call you something else instead, if you wish.” He said bitterly, remembering all those tasteless, vile names he had been forced to call his clients countless of times.

But Erwin only chuckled, shaking his head. His hand squeezed Levi’s thigh before he got up, heading towards the neatly folded clothes nearby and started dressing.

Levi’s chest felt warm as he watched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope that wasn't too bad or boring x.x This chapter is pure teasing, I know but you must have noticed at the end how important it is for Erwin and Levi's relationship in the fic. So, I hope you like it!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as always! <3
> 
> P.S.: Sweet Baby Jesus, 100 kudos!!! Thank you so much, ohmagerd! *heavy breathing*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar drama.

“My lord, you’re looking quite dashing today.”

Erwin turned as he tugged on his black leather gloves, smiling back at Armin. The boy had sneaked into his bedroom to bring him freshly clean towels and a change of sheets and obviously had caught him in his riding outfit: white tight pants, knee high black boots- they were pristine-, a black jacket, stretching in a tail at the back and only reaching his waist in the front, a simple black vest and the usual white shirt with a burgundy colored cravat to compliment the entire look.

“Thank you, Armin.” He gave one last glance in the mirror, readjusting his cravat before turning completely. “Has Mister Zakarius already arrived? I thought I heard his voice downstairs.”

Armin finished stretching out the sheets on the mattress, his cheeks puffed out as he rose from his bent position. “Yes, my lord, I was about to tell you just that.”

“Then I won’t make him wait any longer. I’ll see you later, Armin.” As he made to leave, Armin seemed to suddenly remember something, fumbling with his pockets. “Uh, wait, sire! My apologies, I was told to give you this, this morning.”

In his hand was a fancy letter but Erwin didn’t need to ask from who it was as he saw the seal that held it closed. He took it wordlessly and went to his desk, using his letter opener and unfolding it. His eyes roved across the strangely feminine looking handwriting before he realized that although that was indeed the Pixis family seal it was Rico the one writing the letter. Her signature erased any doubts; her “o” was round and the line closing it in the middle stretched in a precise and beautiful arc.

It was a simple invitation for another pointless afternoon tea. Yet Erwin could detect something else in her brief, polite but strained words. It was almost like this invitation was disguised as a silent plea. He frowned, lips twitching downwards. He was aware of Armin’s attentive gaze on him and as so, he simply sighed in surrender and folded the letter back into the envelope.

“Tell Sasha that lunch will have to be ready a little earlier. I’m visiting Lord Pixis today.”

Armin’s hands were restless, his light blue eyes looked concerned but he simply nodded. He excused himself, his tasks being done in the lord’s bedroom and headed downstairs.

Erwin sighed once more and laid the letter on his desk. He rolled his shoulders, humming languidly and sat down on his bed. His eyes closed and his hand rubbed his knee absentmindedly. He felt amazing; his body was relieved of any tension, his mind was still hazy with lingering pleasure and he couldn’t be more sexually satisfied. He swore: Levi had the touch of an angel.

To think he had been deprived of this for so long…he had almost forgotten about such gratification. Maybe Mike had been right. He should let himself go from time to time, lay down the whiskey and cigar, the bothersome ownership documents and trading contracts and get himself a woman to warm his bed at night.

Except…he had gotten Levi instead. And he wasn’t feeling deceived or any less manly, in fact, Levi always surrendered himself so sweetly, so beautifully that craving for a woman afterwards never really crossed his mind. If he couldn’t knead a supple pair of breasts he had Levi’s sculpted torso for his fingers to explore, his thumbs pressing gently on rosy, peaked nipples and basking in the other’s overwhelmed sighs, his strong thighs gripping him viciously, pulling him into his welcoming embrace.

Erwin chuckled as his already tight pants started getting increasingly uncomfortable on his crotch. He covered his face with one palm, elbow resting on his knee, not knowing if he should feel amused or ashamed. He knew Levi’s body by heart now, could see him as clearly as if he was right in front of him, beckoning him for one more night. And God, would he join him, no doubts or questions asked.

_“You did this to me, my lord…only you…”_

The way Levi looked at him would be his undoing.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some kind of crash downstairs and Armin’s outraged shout.

“Mister Zakarius! What in God’s name are you doing to poor Sasha?!”

Erwin raised his head, frowning. He stood up and power walked down the stairs, the thumping sound of his footsteps resounding in the living room carpet. As he turned the corner, his mouth fell open.

Sasha was as red as a tomato, coughing and sputtering, her hands on her throat. Mike was behind her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, his humongous height almost swallowing up her much smaller frame as he seemingly performed some kind of maneuver* on her. Armin had turned to him helplessly, obviously not knowing about such a thing so to him it seemed like Mike was just taking advantage of a vulnerable chocking Sasha. He had dropped a glass and the shards were littering the floor at his feet.

Erwin hid his smile behind his hand and at that moment Sasha coughed out whatever it was that was chocking her, inhaling violently and gasping. Mike gave her one last push to make sure that was all and gently patted her back, asking her if she was alright. She only nodded gratefully, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she meekly looked up at Erwin who only smiled kindly at her.

Armin was already cleaning the mess with a small broom, mumbling about Sasha being an idiot while eating and blond giants performing dubious techniques on young girls.

“Ah, Erwin, forget all about that. Just an unfortunate accident. I see you’re ready to go.” Erwin turned to Mike whose cheeks were faintly flushed, though he was sure it had simply been because of his effort. He chuckled and nodded, noticing Sasha discreetly reaching for the tray of cookies on the table anyway.

Mike was dressed in a similar outfit except his jacket was brown colored instead, with a matching vest and no cravat. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone giving a slight glimpse of his toned skin and collarbones. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at Erwin, giving a low whistle. “My goodness, Erwin, you look renewed!”

Erwin only rolled his eyes, heading towards the front door. He could hear Mike chuckling, giving Sasha a final warning as she shoved another cookie in her mouth making her almost choke on it again.

“Haf fun, mhy lawds!” Were her muffled words, as she waved at them cheerfully.

 

* * *

 

 

The black stallion snorted as Erwin caressed its muzzle. He smiled gently at it, taking in its shining fur and strong body. Jean was certainly taking good care of the horses.

“Are you sure about this, Erwin? I could just ride another horse, there’s no need for me to take yours.” Mike asked as he saddled Erwin’s most trusted and favorite steed. Its fur was a sparkling white, watery dark eyes that seemed intelligent and sharp. Erwin had accompanied its growth ever since it was a small colt and developed an unbreakable bond. He had called it Admiral for its regal, honorable appearance and matching behavior. Its calm demeanor had never failed him, even in the worst of times.

Yet, this one before him was a new purchase. He had seen him about to be put down for being so unruly to the point it was dangerous so he bought it on last notice. The breeder had been appalled, telling him he had much finer steeds on sale and that this one was no good but there was something in the eyes of that animal that won over Erwin.

And so, a week later he called it Trouble, when he found himself laying on the ground, bottom aching as he fell down from it when trying to ride it. The animal had snorted, shaking its head and thumping its hooves viciously as if mocking him but Erwin only had a smile on his face as he got up and tried again. And again. And again.

He managed to eventually become sufferable enough for the animal to have him riding it but it only allowed him. Erwin had almost felt giddy for a chance to really ride it across his fields and Mike’s presence would even be beneficial as Trouble seemed to calm down when in the presence of Admiral.

He saddled up Trouble, only receiving a small snort in protest. He gave one last pat on its neck before leading the animal out of the stables by the reins. He could hear Mike following him and as the morning sun’s rays hit his face, Erwin sighed. The breeze was soft and pleasantly cold, small hills stretching before him, where he knew it belonged to him. Erwin appreciated living in the country. The city wasn’t very far away but he still had the kind of freedom that he could never have there. Plus, the aristocracy there was the worst dishonorable bunch and the air always had such a foul, polluted smell. He didn’t visit it often, only recently because of Levi. Before, he only went there for the Sunday mass and the occasional visit at the bank.

Jean approached them then, smiling politely as he wiped his dirt stained hands on his work breeches and made sure that the saddles were firmly tied. He then handed them both riding crops and reminded them that the horses would have to be back by noon for their meals. Erwin nodded and, with no further ado, mounted. He took the reins and steered Trouble to the left. He looked behind him to find Mike ready as well, patting gently Admiral’s neck before he kicked his horse’s sides gently and they went into Erwin’s unoccupied land in a well paced trot.

Erwin allowed himself to smile then, looking back and seeing the mansion getting smaller with the distance. Mike caught up with him and was now riding by his side. He too had a slight smirk on his lips, his blonde bangs swept back by the wind revealing his brows and forehead. Erwin thought Mike looked a bit younger that way.

“Quite a splendid day, Erwin! This was such a good idea.” Mike exclaimed, looking around the vast display of nature, inhaling deeply the pure air.

Erwin slowed down Trouble to a walk, Mike quickly following him. “Indeed, my friend. I believe we both needed this.” Erwin unconsciously rolled his left shoulder, his expression relaxing. This was near orgasmic: with such a pleasant day, riding in an open field with his best friend by his side and Levi’s wonderful ministrations fresh on his body and mind. He had never felt so spoiled really.

Mike raised an eyebrow, smirk widening. “You look well, Erwin. I’ll say it again: you are a renewed man!” Erwin chuckled, not minding much of that since it was true. Maybe he could convince Levi to massage him again next time…

“Did you visit that…lady of yours again?” Erwin inhaled sharply, eyes widening slightly. Right…Mike thought Levi was a woman.

“I did…” He admitted, eyes gazing forward. Some trees extended in the horizon; their leaves dancing with the wind. He still had about…three miles before he reached the frontier of his land. Beyond was one of Forbes’ farms, he believed. He curled his lip at that.

“Is she that good…?” Mike asked cautiously, eyes showing genuine curiosity. Erwin smiled, feeling like Mike was just after another conversation about women. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought his friend was lonely as well.

“The touch of an angel, Mike. I felt like a prince at her mercy.” It was true; Levi’s hands were strong and sure but they had kneaded his muscles tenderly, squeezing away all his turmoil, all his stress, all the things that would slowly but surely drain him of his sanity.

He was a bit confused though when Mike then frowned, sharp eyes roaming his face. “I have no doubt that she is wonderful, Erwin, your word is well enough.” His mouth twitched, face now neutral and that worried Erwin more than if he was angry. “You simply look elated. Take your pleasure but don’t ever forget she’s still a vixen.”

Erwin blinked not knowing how to respond to that. He was well aware that in the end, Levi would say his goodbyes, the Madame would count her money and another bored, frustrated lord would go up those stairs and have him moaning just as cheaply. Levi wasn’t his. And he was fine with that.

He was.

Mike was right, he shouldn’t get too caught up in pleasure. He would slowly turn into one of those good for nothing scoundrels dressed in silk otherwise. He liked to think that he had control over himself though. If he was indeed elated with Levi, it was simply for his body. No more, no less.

But then again, he could still admire his other traits. Like the grace in his movements, the careful and attentive scrutinizing of his grey eyes, his trained politeness... He knew Levi was much more than someone to fuck and maybe that was becoming a developing problem between them. Yesterday had been something different, something much more intimate. Although it was alarming, it was exciting as well.

Mike took in his thoughtful expression and shifted uncomfortably on his saddle, his light green eyes seemingly conflicted. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Erwin. I know you have a good head on your shoulders. I’m just giving you a friendly warning since you’ve never had any need for a brothel before. It’s not uncommon for a man to mix love with lust, especially in the presence of a beautiful, willing woman.”

Erwin shoulders dropped, sighing. “I know, my friend. I appreciate your concern.”

They left it at that then. To Erwin, it was clear that Levi was a delicate and _completely_ different matter. He didn’t think it was wise to ponder on it in the presence of others, even with Mike. This was something he would have to deal with alone. He did acknowledge though that Mike’s worries were definitely called for.

“I’ve received an invitation from Lady Rico today. She and Pixis are expecting me this afternoon.” Mike cleared his throat at that, noticing the abrupt change of subject. Erwin seemed to do that a lot these days.

“I see. You know I’ve heard that Lord Pixis’ health has taken a turn for the worse. He had to leave the Sunday mass halfway.”

Erwin hummed. “Yes, I was there and saw it all. Vicious coughing too but I still believe it’s just a minor cold. I’m sure he has already seen the doctor.”

Mike gave him a meaningful look that Erwin understood all too well. “I hope so too.”

They were silent then, occasionally commenting on the beautiful scenario and praising the horses until they noticed the sun was nearly at its highest point and they decided to turn back then.

When they arrived at the stables, Erwin handed his reigns to Jean, who had been already waiting with the horses’ meals and Mike did the same. They took off their gloves and to his delight, Sasha had lunch already prepared as he had asked and Armin was just fixing the position of one of the glasses, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Erwin appreciated that in Armin: he was an everlasting perfectionist. Though he believed it was also a main source of stress for the young man.

Armin seemed irritated at the inanimate object now, shifting it from right to left, never seeming satisfied with its location. He only snapped out of it when he heard Sasha greet Erwin and he bowed as well, before they left them alone.

Erwin sat at the head of the table and Mike to his right. For some time, the only sounds to be heard was the clanking of tableware as they ate until Mike hummed thoughtfully, obviously remembering something.

“I’ve caught another juicy rumor when I was in town yesterday.” Erwin raised an eyebrow and Mike continued. “They say Lord Forbes is cheating on his wife.”

Erwin snorted, bringing a piece of steamed salmon to his mouth. His eyes were narrowed and bored looking. It was very possible that rumor was actually the truth. “Well, Mike, he did recommend you that brothel, didn’t he?”

Mike chuckled, chewing his own food before swallowing. He washed it down with a sip of wine before he leaned in slightly. “Yes but they say…he’s doing it with another man.”

Erwin couldn’t help it then, he choked on his own spit, coughing violently. Mike stood up and Erwin feared he would try the same thing he did on Sasha so he held up his hand to stop him and managed to regain his composure, clearing his throat. Mike frowned but sat back down, waiting until Erwin said something back.

“Nonsense…I don’t like Forbes but I’ve never seen him look at a gentleman _that way_. Plus, everybody already knows he can’t lay off his eyes from a nearby lady’s bosom, including poor Juliet.”

Mike smirked in amusement, taking another sip from his glass of wine. “It’s most likely that you’re right. Such an odd thing, Forbes of all people fooling around in the sheets while rubbing dicks. He should have arrested whoever started this rumor, tarnishing his name in such a brutal way.”

Erwin chuckled to hide his slight discomfort. “I imagine it’s not hard for him to make enemies.”

 When they finished eating and were just nursing their drinks, Erwin asked Armin to prepare him a bath so he could wash off the smell of horses from him. Mike wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and stood up.

“My friend, I’ll be going now. There are some matters that require my attention. It was a pleasure, as always.” Erwin nodded, standing up as well and they bid each other farewell with a friendly hug.

“Take care, Mike.” Mike saluted him playfully and Sasha escorted him to the front door with a dazzling smile, holding it open for him. Mike thanked her and was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

Erwin sniffed his collar, satisfied with the clean scent of a fresh shirt. The carriage wavered a bit from the bumpy road and he was already on his way to the Pixis’ mansion. He couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious, looking outside of the window. The fact that it was Rico the one who invited him and not her father was already a little suspicious. He sincerely hoped it was simply a pleasant change for her to do so.

“Sire, we have arrived.” Jean said, not long before he opened the carriage’s door for him. Erwin stepped down, regarding the mansion before him with a frown on his lips. He adjusted his cravat, having changed to a more sober outfit and walked towards the large front door. There were only needed to firm knocks before the butler’s familiar face appeared. There was no easy going smile on his face though and he was invited in with an expected nod. The sound of the door shutting behind him seemed to echo in the tense, almost morbid environment and Erwin’s stomach dropped with unease.

“This way, please.” Erwin followed the butler, noticing how the maids gave him sidelong glances and were quick to get out of his way, moving busily all over the household.

As he entered the large, usually so lively looking living room, he saw Rico at one of the large windows. Her dress was grey, lace decorating the seams of her bosom and wrists and had a matching shawl draped over her naked shoulders. Her hair was pinned up in her usual bun but it looked a little messy. Some unruly strands had slipped free and framed her makeup free face.

“My lady, Lord Smith has arrived.” The butler said, his tone gentle. Erwin’s breath shook as Rico then turned, discreetly wiping her eye but it was enough for him to notice. She put on a fake, polite smile and walked towards him, extending her hand. He took it and kissed it in greeting before he was led towards the small table nearby the armchairs and couch where a tea set was already laid out, steaming.

“Thank you for coming, my lord. I didn’t know if you were too much busy but I’m glad you decided to grace us with your presence nonetheless.” She then dismissed the butler, who left begrudgingly and served the tea herself. He noticed she seemed to have lost a little of her charm; her grey eyes seemed dull and sad.

He took a sip from his tea then, his blue eyes glinting with concern. “It was no trouble at all. I will always have time for you and your father.” She winced then and Erwin leaned in, putting down his cup. “I feel like something’s wrong, my lady.”

She sighed. Her tea remained untouched. The grandfather clock across them ticked away the seconds and the house was eerily silent then. Rico tugged her shawl self consciously and Erwin was seeing a little girl once again, unsure and confused.

“Would you like to see him?” Erwin blinked at the question but he nodded gravely. She stood up then and motioned for him to follow. As they headed up the stairs, his heartbeat quickened. Historic paintings littered along the walls, a line of a long and privileged family. They stopped at a long hallway and he could hear the distinct sound of someone coughing. Rico’s lips thinned as she knocked on a door and a raspy voice answered.

“Come in.”

She looked at him then and turned the knob. Before him was a poorly lit room. The long, thick dark green curtains were blocking the sunlight from the windows and a paraffin lamp** at the nightstand was the only source of light. The room was luxurious looking with a large oaken wardrobe and decorated with all kinds of exotic goods. There was even an Egyptian Hookah*** on top of an intricate, heavy looking chest. Pixis had always been a curious man. He had spent the majority of his youth traveling around the world and he held the wonders of the Orient close to his heart. He only stopped when he got married for the second time and had his only daughter, Rico.

His gaze then shifted to the large bed and, inevitable, Dot Pixis’ debilitated frame. Erwin was at his side in an instant when he detected a pleased sound coming from the other man at seeing him. Rico was on the other side, hands crossed in front of her before she leaned to straighten the sheets so they would cover a little more of her father’s shivering body.

“Ah, Erwin! You’re looking good, boy. A strong man, you’ve always been.” It appeared he was also a bit feverish. Erwin patted the other lord’s shoulder affectionately. “I would say the same to you…” Erwin said and Pixis chuckled, a cough escaping him.

“Oh, this is nothing!” He then turned to his daughter, smiling goofily. “It’s nothing, my dear! Wipe that sour look off your face!” Rico strained to smile back but Erwin could notice that something in her father’s joking just made her feel worse. Maybe she was indeed tired of her father always joking around even in…his deathbed.

Pixis sat up and Rico immediately leaned in to arrange the pillows so he was more comfortable and he took her hand, kissing it. “You’re a blessing, child. Would you leave us alone for a moment now?”

Rico’s mouth twitched in disagreement, her eyes looking at Erwin. He only nodded in reassurance and she left. Their eyes followed her and as the door clicked shut, Pixis started coughing violently. His considerably skinnier frame shook and he reached for his handkerchief. Erwin watched it all and his shoulders felt heavy.

The handkerchief was turning red.

Erwin pulled on a nearby stool and sat on it, his blue eyes now sharing Rico’s sadness. “How much longer?”

Pixis chuckled bitterly, folding the handkerchief carefully. “The good doctor diagnosed me with tuberculosis. It’s in an advanced state. He gave me two weeks.”

Erwin closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “You didn’t tell her?”

“No, Erwin. God forgive me, I didn’t.” He then continued, his words almost a whisper. “I’ve failed that child more times than I am willing to admit.”

His breathing was raspy, slow and it was painful to watch. He wasn’t breathing from his nose anymore. Erwin didn’t think he would even last those two weeks.

“My proposal, Erwin…have you given it any thought?” Erwin’s hands tightened in a fist, laying them uselessly on his lap. “I did. Isn’t there any other way…? You could hand me over her guardianship, you know I hold her much closer to my heart that way.”

Pixis had another coughing fit and Erwin closed his eyes. He had never felt so powerless.

“You don’t understand…she will be safer this way.” His eyes seemed more lucid, fueled with a kind of anger Erwin hadn’t seen in Pixis for a long time. “I’m a foolish, petty man, Erwin. I have enemies and I don’t like the names of her suitors; shameless bastards.” He then made an effort to reach his hands towards Erwin’s, the younger man meeting him halfway. His grip, although shaky was still strong enough to squeeze him tightly. “Please, Erwin. Protect my little girl.”

Erwin gulped, opening his mouth weakly to object but he had never seen Pixis plead. He knew his motives were supported by the fact that a husband had much more power than a guardian. It would change nothing, just a few legal conveniences. As a husband, he would have full control.

With Pixis’ harsh breathing at his ears, Erwin nodded in defeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heimlich maneuver. Clearly Mike is a medical genius. (he's not but let's pretend at that scene)  
> **Kerosene lamp.   
> ***A tobacco waterpipe.
> 
> Note: Mike is not homophobic, just in case he might seem like it. He just acts dismissive about that matter because he doesn't really care much about it. You can see he's not a religious or prudish type of person.
> 
> I don't know why but I like Rico in this fic alot. It's always easier for me to write her. Funny. Hope you're enjoying the plot and that you don't find it boring or cliche. I'm trying xD
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as always! <3   
> Also I can't thank you guys enough for the support. Really, it just makes it so much more enjoyable ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* I shouldn't even bother apologizing, right? *whimpers*

_“That’s it…good boy…”_

_Teary grey eyes looked up at the man’s face, contorted in pleasure. His small mouth stretched painfully around the other’s cock and a large hand was gripping and twisting his messy long black hair. This one wasn’t exactly well endowed but with the way he was shoving Levi’s face all the way to the base, chocking him with his own saliva and pre-cum, it was enough for the young man to know a sore throat expected him afterwards. The man could use a bath too. His scent was strong, a mixture of sweat and piss that made Levi gag even though he had lost his gag reflex a long time ago._

_He whimpered, closing his eyes and raising shaking hands, his bony fingers wrapping around the cock and stroked, feeling relieved when the other moaned and his grip loosened, letting him draw his mouth back a little._

_“Fuckin’ slut…you like that don’t ya? You like having this cock in your greedy little hole of a mouth…”_

_No, he didn’t like it. Anything would be better than this; he had feared this outcome beyond anything. But his stomach was empty and growling, his body was weak and he knew it would be his death sentence if he got sick right now. The winter was unforgiving and the warmest piece he had was his worn black jacket, sporting a few holes already. His feet were bare and blue from the cold and he feared his nose would fall off one of these days._

_Although his petty thievery had been enough for his survival, it was clear it had reached its limits now. He needed money. He wanted to buy a pair of shoes, he wanted to buy a new long coat and he wanted to buy a warm, freshly baked loaf of bread for the night. He didn’t possess anything but himself and thus here he was, selling the only thing he possessed._

_He willed himself to forget the man’s crude insults, the soreness in his mouth, the ache in his knees from kneeling all this time, the stench of the man and this dark, secluded alley. He focused only in the money he had been promised and the thought of it was enough for him to make sure he pleasured his client as much as he could._

_“Fuck, yea…little cunt…that’s it…”_

**_Shut up, please, just shut up…_ **

_His movements turned automatic, almost mechanic. One of his hands dropped to wipe the pre-come on his breeches and little colorful dots appeared in the darkness behind his tightly closed lids. He shaped those dots and the constant pain of his weary body into gentle blue eyes and the smile of an angel…like the ones he heard the priest tell a child about once. Pure. Magnificent. Just._

**_“They’re up there…watching over us, protecting us. They are there, child.”_ **

_He gagged once more and had to withdraw completely, coughing and sputtering. He didn’t have anything else to throw up besides saliva and semen. He wanted to cry, wanted to howl and plead to God and all the angels up there right now. Were they watching over him too? Were they weeping silently for him, despairing over another helpless boy?_

_Unwillingly, he let out a sob, looking up at the growling man above him who was sneering at him in irritation. A cock was ugly, dirty, monstrous… It had no place anywhere inside him. God did not plan this and angels wouldn’t defend him._

_He was alone._

_“Fuckin’ useless, can’t even suck me cock right…I’ll teach ya, boy. I’ll teach ya good…”_

_He yelped, reaching up in a feeble attempt to tear off the other’s harsh grip on his hair. He was forced to look up and he was sobbing openly now, tiny whimpers escaping him now and then as this vile being slapped his disgusting appendage on his dirt smeared face. The semen mixed with the tears now flowing copiously, opening his mouth weakly and having that thing shoved in once more. The man grunted, frowning down at him. He didn’t seem to be pleased anymore. The grip on his hair was now unbearable, tugging harshly and Levi just prayed for it to end._

_It did, eventually. He choked once more, gasping and spitting out as much as he could. Water. He wanted water so badly right now…_

_“Well that fuckin’ sucked. And I’m not sayin’ this in the good sense, kid. Your mouth is lousy and no one likes their cock covered in snot. You better keep yourself together or you’re done for.”_

_After a moment of silence, the man tucked himself back inside his pants still grunting like a savage. Levi kept his head down, still kneeling brokenly on the unspeakably dirty ground, wiping his hands on his open vest and holding back his remaining sobs. His attention was caught though when he heard the telltale jingle of coins and for a second he remembered **him.**_

_“Since you’re a useless little shit I’m going to pay you only half that was agreed. Seems fair, don’t ya think?”_

_His smirk was cruel, greasy and disgusting. Levi’s eyes widened and he could only grip the man’s drenched pants, objecting desperately._

_“No, please, sir! I need that money badly, please! I’ll barely eat tonight if you only pay me half!”_

_He was shoved into the ground, the man still sneering._

_“Do I look like I give a fuck? You’re lucky I chose ya over those screeching harpies down the corner! Get lost.”_

_A few coppers were thrown at him and Levi struggled to catch them all. His hate filled grey eyes glared up at the man and the words spilled out of his lips, naturally._

_“You’ll burn in Hell, filthy maggot.”_

_The man laughed and started to walk away but not before dealing one last strike to Levi’s hope._

_“You’re going down with me, little cock-sucker.”_

 

* * *

 

_The second time he saw **him** had been on a grey afternoon and the sun was barely peaking through the heavy rainclouds. Levi wandered the streets, his footsteps a little wobbly with weariness. People unconsciously avoided him and he was all too used to it, not daring anymore to stretch his hand to one of them and beg for anything. Levi wondered if they were already born with their noses turned up. _

_This was the nicest side of the city, where the smell of freshly baked bread teased his nostrils and the sounds were loud and cheerful with their daily activities. Children, in their thick coats and warm scarves and mittens- all looking precious and protected-laughed mischievously, played tag or hide-and-seek. Their cheeks were rosy and their parents would sit not very far, chatting mindlessly and catching up with old friends. Levi would only spare them a few glances and the sight was somewhat bittersweet for him. He had long stopped feeling sorry for himself though._

_It was actually being a good day for him. He had eaten not so long ago and his hands had stopped trembling. He clutched his new coat tighter, wrapping his arms around his torso. His cold hands held the sides in a firm grip._

**_I’ll save for a pair of gloves next._ **

_He stopped when he reached a clothing store, squinting his eyes at the dark display. A bit weird for a store like this to not be open on a week day but he didn’t have the money anyway. He was lost in his thoughts and the cozy looking pair of mittens he could see inside when something bumped into him, the force being enough for him to stumble sideways. He heard a gasp and then a giggle and he turned to find a young couple-probably his age. The boy was steadying the girl with a fond look in his eyes._

_“Pardon me…!” Whatever she was going to say was lost in the disgust quickly seeping into her dark brown eyes. She clutched her companion’s arm tighter, shuffling closer to him. Levi remained still, his grey eyes staring impassively at them, wondering what crawled up her ass._

_The boy looked down at her in surprise before he finally looked at who she had bumped into. The all too familiar scrutinizing of his appearance almost made Levi roll his eyes but he simply stood his ground. After a tense second, the boy clicked his tongue and they started walking away. The girl gave one last curious but still disgusted glance at him._

_“Careful, dear, you don’t want to catch any fleas from that stray now, do you?”_

_She squeaked and gave him a condescending slap on his shoulder but her mirth was painfully obvious. Levi felt like puking on them._

_He settled for sneering at their backs._

_He went to turn back to his daydreaming about warm hands when he was once again interrupted, this time by the soft sound of faraway music; a harmonious sound that had Levi smiling in earnest. If there was one thing he still appreciated in this world, it was the street musicians that brought the wonders of their craft to the common brass._

_His feet moved unconsciously, tracing the sounds as the music started to overcome the rest and before he knew it, he arrived at a wide enough street, just in front of the local theatre. There was a violin, a clarinet and two other instruments he didn’t know about but their sound combined was lovely. Despite his small and lithe frame, he still struggled to weave himself through the crowd that was already forming around them and got himself a place in the front. His grey eyes watched as their fingers moved in precise, quick motions and Levi imagined how it would feel like. His gaze turned half lidded, a heavy weight suddenly being lifted from him as he lost himself in their music and his mind roamed beyond the physical world._

_“Oh my lord, it sounds wonderful!”_

_He blinked, looking at the source of that awe filled gasp to then settle on a familiar looking woman, holding happily onto the arm of an even more familiar man. Levi was frozen and although his cheeks were burning unknowingly, he couldn’t look away. Only three months had passed since that fateful incident but the lord before him now looked different…happier. He stood as tall as ever, looking proud as his arm shifted to wrap at his wife’s waist. Something in that gesture made Levi’s heart ache in yearning. Both of them looked happy and beautiful, standing out from the rest like otherworldly beings. The woman was lovely, clad in yet again another magnificent frilly dress, this one light blue. She was hiding half of her face with her handcrafted fan, leaning towards her husband now and then to comment on something._

_The lord just nodded, his stunning smile remaining on his face and sometimes he would let a chuckle slip out. Levi found it much more beautiful than the epitome of lady hood beside him. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be on their shoes. To have something that special._

_He denied to himself though that he was also wondering how bright those blue eyes were up close._

 

* * *

 

_The soft sound of water filled the silent room. A delicate hand dipped a rag in the basin and rinsed it, squeezing out the excessive water before the cool, clean feeling of it was against his skin. He closed his eyes and tilted his head towards it, humming in gratitude. The girl was silent, her green eyes still gazing at him with awe and curiosity. She hadn’t said anything yet and was just following the Madame’s orders but her touch although innocently rough was welcomed. Her hair was a fiery red, of the kind he had never seen before and his fingers itched to touch it, wondering if it would burn._

_His clothes had been removed and the water was cold but he was sitting on a bed, **a bed!** And they had promised him food and shelter, warm clothes and maybe even a few more luxuries. He knew what this place was of course. The girl looked as young as him but her dress was far too revealing for her still baby like face and the robe she then fetched for him only confirmed his suspicions. _

_No matter. He didn’t really know why such well off people would take someone like him in but he would be a fool to pass off this chance. If he had to be a whore then he would at least have a roof over his head and food in his belly._

_When the girl then returned with a steaming plate of soup, Levi almost cried. Was God finally hearing his prayers? Was it finally his turn?_

_He took the spoon and looked up at the girl but she only smiled at him. He ate somewhat messily as his stomach still growled but never had he felt so good. He was living. He was finally living._

_“The Madame wants you to have a full night’s rest before she talks to you. We welcome you.”_

_Spoon still in his mouth, he nodded and held his tears. It was too good to be true. Maybe he was dreaming…or finally dropped dead somewhere._

**_Whatever this is, please, don’t make me go back to that life…_ **

_It was the only thing he wanted._

* * *

 

 

“You seem distant, precious…” Said Lord Forbes, his eyebrows scrunching in a light frown. Levi blinked at him as he passed a wet towel between his legs, mentally cringing at the sticky feeling.

Their coupling had been quick and rough, something that was to expect from Forbes but this time he hadn’t bothered to even “feel him up” as he was so fond of doing. It felt rushed, messy and urgent, as if Forbes was afraid the pleasure would escape from his fingers. Something was definitely worrying the lord but Levi just shrugged that off. It was no problem of his as long as this secret remained between them. Which he knew it would since it would be devastating for Forbes as well. He was a cunning man, whatever it was he would find a way to slither himself out of it.

Levi smiled coyly-still in character- and sat beside the already fully clothed lord. His naked body was still displayed shamelessly and Forbes seemed too happy about that. His ever mischievous blue eyes were still heated and Levi wondered if maybe he should go cover himself. He didn’t know if he could handle another round.

“My apologies if it bothers you, my lord. Just wondering how a man could be so passionate…”

_…while having eight children back at home._

Forbes raised an eyebrow, seemingly not convinced but he let it go. His eyes suddenly lit up, almost like a child’s, and he stood up. He headed towards the small bag he had brought with him and lifted it, returning to the bed and handing it to Levi.

“I’ve brought you a gift. A little souvenir from the exotic land of India.”

Levi struggled not to just dive inside and find out what it was. Was it spices? Maybe another bottle of scented oil?

“From the colonies? You shouldn’t have, my lord…”

Forbes simply smiled and nodded towards the bag, urging him to open it. Without further ado, Levi dogged in and blinked, raising a big and tall tin can. His grey eyes sparkled though as he instantly noticed the intricate drawings of Black Tea leaves*. The light scent was etched into the can and Levi didn’t even need to open it to appreciate it.

“I reckon you to be a fellow tea lover, aren’t you, my sweet?” Levi only nodded, already planning on having a steaming cup tonight, after Forbes left. He wondered what wonders this can had witnessed, what scents it had flown by. If he were close enough, he could detect a faint trace of spices there as well.

“I didn’t know it took so little to make you happy. It’s charming really.” Levi blinked, realizing how ungraceful of him it had been to not even thank him for the gift. He had been lost on self made stories of distant lands and the thought of leaving this place once again.

“Ah, well, you should know I’m rather simple minded.” Levi looked down, a wave of sadness overtaking the small joy he had felt for the gift. This was what Forbes liked after all: sure he wanted him to seem aristocratic and well bred but also not forgetting that he wasn’t anything special; inferior in all the ways in comparison.

A whore on his knees that paled in comparison to his vast, lordly wisdom.

For a moment, **his** smile appeared. Gentle, almost playful. And then his hearty chuckle as his strong hand squeezed his thigh as if saying: Don’t be foolish.

This warm fuzzy feeling spread around his chest once again and Levi swallowed willing himself not to think of Erwin at least now. When he was safe and alone beneath his sheets, he could brood about it all he wanted. That man was a frustrating topic after all.

“Oh, but that’s what I like about you, darling. The thought of sharing my knowledge with you is delicious. Your eyes always lit up so wonderfully.”

And Levi wanted to curse as he couldn’t help but find that thought pleasant indeed but with a completely different type of company. He tried to imagine how Erwin would look like sitting right across him and just…talk. Did he travel a lot? What stories would he have to tell? What type of people had he met?

_Mercy…what is wrong with me?_

It all came down to Erwin nowadays. It’s as if he had been bewitched. Even Forbes had noticed; it was true, he had been distant. What if he decided to complain to the Madame? Levi didn’t really speak to the Madame very often; in fact, he believes he only spoke to her five times at most in the ten years he has been of service. She was an intimidating woman, someone who definitely hid many secrets behind her perfectly polished behavior and cunning sharp eyes. He had gotten most of his training from her actually. He had observed the way she moved and acted and soon enough her posture became his own. He knew he hadn’t been anything special at first: he was only a homeless boy picked up from the streets after all and his experience was minimal. Some customers fancied him simply because he looked good and had a “wild glint in his eyes”.

It didn’t take long before the Madame noticed his low amount of customers-in comparison to the other prostitutes- and arranged a series of meetings, all of them with tea involved, where she taught him the ways of a proper, high class pleasure worker. Needless to say, she had such charisma that it only took him four meetings for his customer rate to start increasing. Word got around quickly it seemed, especially when it came to needy, bored aristocrats looking for some excitement.

His nose twitched as he saw Forbes light up his pipe and the smell of tobacco was soon permeating the air. Levi didn’t really mind the smell, although it could become a little overwhelming if he didn’t open a window some time after. The lord’s hand settled on his thigh, squeezing and Levi felt a constricting vibe of possession coming from it. Nothing like the reassuring feeling of Erwin’s touch.

“You know, Levi…I like gossip.”

Levi blinked. He really couldn’t remember the last time Forbes had called him by his name. His body stiffened instantaneously; Forbes’ deceiviously calm tone sounded strange when he said his name. The ‘e’ stretched a little almost in mockery and the grip on his thigh tightened.

“Oh, everybody loves something juicy to talk about after all.” He tried to appease but Forbes only smiled bitterly, taking a long drag from his pipe.

“Of course, of course… but you know…it’s not as fun when you’re the main topic.” Those blue eyes shifted towards him and Levi arched an eyebrow, confused.

Forbes took another quick drag before he leaned and gripped Levi’s chin, gently, but his jaw was tense as his sharp gaze examined the other’s face. Levi remained impassive though he was curious.

“Really? What would commoners have to say about the Forbes house?” He knew he was pushing it but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like seeing Forbes all riled up. There was a great amount of satisfaction to be had in seeing his relatively handsome face frown in agitation.

“Oh, nothing much, really…things…things that hit too close at home.” Levi allowed him to bury his face on his neck, feeling his smile against it. Sometimes he would think that Forbes was a little insane…

“Such as?” He spurred on, already guessing on what could it be. Forbes raised his head, his teeth showing as he gnawed on his lip. His gaze was heated once again but now he was the one who seemed distant. The hand still on Levi’s thigh slithered upwards in a chilling caress to settle on his hip. The lord’s eyes traced the movement as he spoke; the room was enveloped in a sudden wave of silence. Not even a drunk to be heard.

“Such as me leaping boundaries… adventuring beyond a man’s nature as God has bestowed us…” He then smirked humorously, halting in whichever poetic bullshit he was thinking of next as he saw Levi’s arched eyebrow. “Such as fucking you, my dear.”

Levi smirked back as Forbes’ face changed to an almost perfect expression of sadness and regret. “My lovely wife is devastated.”

_You don’t deserve her, miserable bastard. And you know that well._

“Oh.” Levi said in pure disinterest. It’s not like he didn’t care but it simply wasn’t any of his business.

“I am curious. Of course, my reputation allows me to dismiss such things but it’s still disturbing for such…unknowingly truthful information to suddenly pop out of the blue.” The almost painful grip on his hip told Levi what Forbes was actually insinuating. “Don’t you agree?”

Levi frowned and removed the other’s hand, standing up. Forbes looked at him, smiling innocently but his shoulders were tense.

“You offend me.” Levi turned, heading towards his wardrobe to fetch a warm lounging robe. He was starting to feel cold, being still naked.

“My lips are sealed. Confidentiality and anonymity are the most treasured in our services.” Levi stated stiffly, knowing the words by heart. He tried to ignore how Forbes seemed to be pouting at his now cold demeanor- his _true_ demeanor- and the robe now successfully covering his pale skin.

“I never said that, precious.” Levi clicked his tongue at that and Forbes narrowed his eyes. “Surely you must find it odd as well!”

Levi finished tying his robe and crossed his arms. He nodded absentmindedly as he went to the basin to wash his hands once again. “It is odd.”

The silence that fell afterwards was as heavy as the tobacco smoke now permeating the bedroom. Levi opened a sliver of the window and let the cold of the evening seep in. Forbes shivered visibly and finished smoking, standing up to put on his long coat. He pulled out his beautiful- and probably more expensive than worth a year of Levi’s services- pocket watch and gasped faintly, tucking it back in its place.

“Oh my, I should go. The missus will miss me for dinner!” He seemed pleased with his little play of words but Levi only spared him a glance. His work was done after all. He did allow though for the lord to take his hands and kiss them almost reverently. For a moment, the gesture was enough for Levi to think that he was actually of minimum interest to Forbes. But that was preposterous of course.

Only one person could make it so believable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Levi can't read.
> 
> So this was just one more chapter to delve deeper into Levi's past and current life, as well as his dynamic with Forbes which will actually be a little crucial for the plot. I hope you liked it and that it wasn't boring x.x
> 
> Feedback is apreciated, as always! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got a little carried away on this one... xD

 

**_*Knock knock*_ **

“Come in.”

The whirls of smoke enveloped Erwin as he sat on his chair. His blue eyes followed the patterns in a sort of contemplative trance but his head was hurting. His cigar was held carelessly between his thumb and forefinger, his legs crossed and his other arm laid almost lifelessly on the armrest. Long gone was the cravat; his collar was undone revealing the beginnings of faint blond chest hair. His clock still ticked away held by the chain in his vest.

“Sire?” The door creaked open a sliver as Armin peeked in cautiously. “Dinner is ready.”

Erwin shook his cigar onto the porcelain ashtray, his brows furrowing as he couldn’t find in himself any appetite. The blank piece of paper on his desk and the quill urged him to keep working but what he was feeling was an intense want to knock it away, to drink and smoke and then drink some more just to make sure.

“I’m not hungry.” He said monotonously. Armin seemed taken aback, opening the door a little wider to look at him properly.

“Are you feeling alright, my lord? Perhaps a little sick?”

Erwin suddenly felt the twisted urge to chuckle. The word ‘sick’ was becoming a bit more constant in his thoughts lately. He could be sick. Sick with sin, unhappiness, tiredness. He had so much but he felt sick. His fate was being sealed by his own decisions but were they choices? He was coming to the conclusion that he had no control over his life.

_God is testing me._

He closed his eyes. He was not oblivious to Armin’s uneasiness and with a quick drag of his cigar, he answered.

“Maybe. I’m just not feeling hungry right now. “

“Oh…should I call for Doctor Hanji?”

Erwin’s mouth twitched at hearing that name but he shook his head. His ailment was not of the body. Last time he had heard of them*, they had gone on a trip to Scotland to study Herbology.  They had yapped excitedly with him about it and Erwin had shared their enthusiasm, wishing them luck. He was sure Hanji was back to their home in England though, eagerly experimenting on what they had learned.

“Well, then…if you need anything just say the word. Have a good night.”

Just as Armin was about to shut the door, Erwin opened his eyes and turned.

“Wait, Armin.”

“Yes?” The boy said, raising an eyebrow in expectation.

“What day is it?” The question seemed strange even to him but it was genuine. He has been a little time lost these past couple of days. Armin seemed to think for a moment before he replied, looking especially lucid.

“25th of September, 1855, my lord.”

Erwin blinked, not expecting such a complete answer but it was enough for him to crack a smile. Noticing this, Armin gave him a grin in return and bowed.

“If you’ll excuse me…”

And then the door was closed softly. Alone with his thoughts once again, Erwin took one final deep drag of his cigar before he pressed the remains on the ashtray. The light- coming from the two oil lamps he kept on his desk and nightstand- flickered softly and his eyelids were dropping from the warmth of alcohol. Inside, there was a deep feeling of shame as he eyed the empty glass near the blank piece of paper and the dying wisps of smoke still coming from his finished cigar.

It was happening again.

He had felt so…complete, so utterly satisfied only to crumble beneath the harsh reality of his life. He felt feverish from thinking. Thinking about escaping, forgetting, _living_. But silken hands and pretty words could only do so much and the cigar had left him with the feeling of ash and death. Still, he was also left wanting.

_More and more, like the devil so desires._

Erwin closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, sighing. He tried to think of Rico and how devastating her father’s death would be. He tried to imagine her face as he told Pixis’ dying wish. He tried to pity himself too. How he was now bound by duty and soon holy matrimony once again. How he would once again have someone on his bed who would always sleep with their back turned. How, no matter the immorality of it, he just wanted to be with Levi once again.

Maybe one _more_ night…

He didn’t want to think. Not anymore. He wanted to feel. He wanted his soothing caresses, his worshipping lips and tongue that drove him to complete madness, his breathy voice moaning his name in delight, his strong legs enveloping him into his heat that Erwin was so, _so_ craving right now.

Erwin rubbed his eyes and groaned, his hand daring to trail downwards as he felt himself but he stopped abruptly. No. He would never lower himself to that. God, he was disgusting…how could his thoughts of young, innocent Rico twist into such a debauched way-granted the person they were about had changed, but still.

Standing up, he buttoned up his shirt and checked the time on his watch. It was still early-the beginning of the evening- and as he took a deep breath, glancing at the cross above his bed, he knelt, elbows resting on the mattress and hands intertwined.

And he prayed.

“Our Father which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…”

 

* * *

 

 The Madam had an oily smirk, unpleasant and cryptic. Erwin believed he would never be comfortable around that woman. The living room looked the same, lively and warm and he has always been received with open arms, so he couldn’t complain much. Feeling her stare on the back of his head all the way up the stairs, Erwin stopped at Levi’s door, tugging on his cravat. He felt like a mess; his palms were slightly sweaty and his body temperature was unusually high. He was light headed and he had this weird sensation of swaying even if he was standing still. Maybe he should have stayed his hand and not have drunk those three more glasses. Oh, nonsense, he couldn’t possibly be intoxicated-at least that’s what he thought in the heat of the moment. He didn’t know why but after his sudden search for divine inspiration, he felt extremely nervous. His mind had been made up as if God had so foreseen yet here he was at Levi’s door, confused, dazed and-oh bless his heart- so incredibly anxious.

He managed to give two steady knocks on the door before lowering his arm stiffly, breath hitching as he heard the sound of light footsteps before it opened, revealing Levi with his seductive persona already at play. Erwin noticed though that although seductive there was something else that made Levi almost shine this night. He wasn’t smiling by any means or whistling his merry way but he seemed…content.

“My lord, I was warned about your imminent visit just minutes ago.” At that, Erwin felt his cheeks heat up, more than they had been already. Oblivious to it ( _or was he?_ The lord wondered), Levi’s half lidded gaze was set on his face before it trailed down to his own attire self consciously. “You’ll have to forgive my less than desirable appearance.”

As if woken from his daze, Erwin looked at Levi to find him dressed casually, this time with a white shirt and his favorite cravat and black slacks held by suspenders. His feet were bare, justifying his almost silent footsteps. Nothing really extraordinary, he would admit, but as he looked up his blue eyes widened slightly as the vision of Levi’s messy looking hair and relaxed features provided shameful images to his currently raunchy imagination.

“What are you saying?” He stepped into the other’s room as meanwhile Levi had opened the door wider, inviting him in. He immediately took off his coat, which Levi gracefully accepted and put away, catching the scent of something soothing and delicious before he turned to him with what he hoped was a charming smile. “You look fine.”

He would blame the fuzziness in his thoughts but Erwin swore Levi sported the tiniest hue of red on his cheeks. He was, after all, too overwhelmed by this restlessness and this heat that brought him here. He tugged on his cravat once again before huffing in frustration and started undoing it. Levi watched curiously, pouring tea-the source of that delicious smell- into a cup at his breakfast table. As he finished that, Erwin was still struggling with his cravat, becoming distressed about how his fingers felt numb and heavy. Levi walked to him and gently brushed his hand away, undoing it himself. The lord watched on as those slender fingers moved rapidly and with precision before he sighed when he felt the tight fabric release his throat. He felt the other’s still hesitant caress down his chest and he gulped, looking down at Levi.

Erwin felt a little disappointed, seeing him frowning once again.

“You’re looking flushed, my lord. Is something the matter?” His hand shifted to Erwin’s arm, rubbing it absentmindedly. He seemed to become more daring around the lord and Erwin didn’t know how to feel about that. There was some sort of intimacy in every unnecessary caress, every lingering look.

Nevertheless, Erwin’s fingers itched to touch and so he did, trailing up the other’s neck. He licked his dry lips nervously and chuckled, inching closer to Levi until he could feel his warmth.

“I confess…I might have indulged on the liquor cabinet before I decided to come to you.” He murmured. Levi visibly shivered at the low rumble of his voice, his face now a considerable shade of red. He cleared his throat and turned his cheek, the tiniest curl of his lips showing amusement. The tea was rapidly cooling down on his cup.

“Would my lord want to sit down and have a cup of tea?” Erwin’s breath itched then as Levi became so close that his front pressed against his. To his shame, the lord’s eagerness was already too obvious. “I believe you would prefer to be a little more…calm.”

Since when had Levi started to read him so well? To almost _know_ him. He couldn’t deny that the jumbled mess that were his thoughts and uncontrollable desire scared him. He feared doing something he might regret although that was a little late since he was already in Levi’s room. What he came here for he would inevitably get.

He sighed and his hand fell from the other’s neck to hang uselessly at his side. “I will sit down with you but I don’t think I can stomach any tea tonight. You’ll have to forgive me.”

Levi seemed pleased enough with that, drawing back a chair for him which Erwin gratefully accepted, and sat on his own, gripping his cup in a rather unusual way and drinking from it. Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose and his blue eyes roamed the room in curiosity. It was simple, with all the basic needs and a private bathroom –a luxury he was sure not many prostitutes had- and some other objects reserved solely for beauty and care.

_All of this just to please a man…_

As he remembered how casual Levi was tonight, he started to feel uncomfortable; as if he was intruding upon a time solely for Levi alone. He glanced at the young man from the other side of the table, sipping calmly on his tea and he had this urge to run away, to _apologize_. Instead, he remained silent and still, patiently waiting for him to be done.

Noticing this, Levi arched one slim eyebrow, resting the cup on the table. “My lord, you are awfully silent. Am I not pleasant to talk with?”

Erwin’s eyes widened. Levi looked strangely downfallen, disguising it behind a nervous smile. He only realized how awkward his silence had been.

“Nonsense. My apologies, I’m just not feeling quite right.” He assured truthfully. He couldn’t deny that he did want to have a conversation with Levi. The man was always so mysterious, always hidden in his seductive aura. It was dangerous, appalling, how he wanted to know the man behind the lustful mask and a constant reminder of how wrong their affair was. But the slight drunken haze mixed his thoughts and his ever present arousal told him that such ideas would have to wait.

As if reading his mind, Levi seemed to finish his tea and stood up. Erwin leaned back on his seat as Levi stood between his legs, his hands setting on his shoulders. Nimble fingers worked their magic and Erwin wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Levi gasped, resting his knee on the other’s thigh. One of Levi’s hands raised to the lord’s cheek before weaving gently between golden strands.

 “How would you like me, my lord?” He said lowly. Erwin groaned as those words brought heated memories; the image of Levi bare, on his hands and knees made it almost painful. His hand wandered lower, now familiar with Levi’s delicious looking bottom and squeezed lightly, smirking as Levi moaned.

“Surprise me.” He answered smugly, tugging the other down to lay kisses along his neck. God, he loved the way Levi squirmed, the way he shivered and gasped. You would think a prostitute would never be so sensitive but he could tell his reactions were truthful. Which also made him wonder how others treated Levi. Did they grab him, throw him to the bed? Did they even touch him?

Did Levi even enjoy it?

Something about the idea of Levi laying in pain, face stoic as he took some man’s cock angered him. Levi was the most beautiful breathless and squirming in pleasure. To have men dismissing that…

_What a shame._

 With such thoughts, Erwin stood up making Levi yelp in surprise as he quickly wrapped his legs around the lord’s waist. He walked to the bed and doubled over it, dropping Levi gently. He smirked at the way his obsidian hair spread out on the white sheets, leaving his forehead uncovered. Levi was looking at him with an eyebrow arched, cheeks rosy. He looked so tempting, so utterly available that Erwin couldn’t possibly resist.

_God has finally thrown me a challenge that I cannot win._ _I cannot win against this man…_

“You’ve become quite the teaser, my lord.” His fingers were already unbuttoning Erwin’s vest, biting his lip as he looked up into his eyes. “I can’t say I don’t like it…”

Erwin chuckled as he shrugged off his vest, allowing Levi to unbutton his shirt as well. In return, he made short work of the other’s suspenders and shirt, undoing the cravat easily. Levi gasped as Erwin then leaned down and planted small kisses along his abdomen. His right hand caressed his side, thumbing one pink nipple. Already Levi gave miniscule thrusts with his hips, the tent in his slacks becoming more visible.

“E-Erwin…”

The lord shivered and groaned, hiding his face on Levi’s belly. It was so shameful and Levi calling out his name only made it even more real. But he was starting to embrace it, to crave it. He wanted to hear more; he wanted Levi to scream his name to the heavens. He wanted to hear every filthy, lustful moan.

His left hand slid downwards, unbuttoning Levi’s slacks and burying underneath. Levi’s leg jolted, letting out a low moan as Erwin started stroking him slowly, feeling around his length.

“Mhnn…f-fuck…” There it was. His crudeness that contrasted so violently with the overdone politeness he showed to his clients. Erwin was sure that this was the only time Levi could truly be himself.

He felt his hands on his back, gripping tightly. Erwin raised his head, the alcohol in his system ever present in his heavy breathing and overly heated body. No matter. He wanted this night to be different. He wanted to unravel Levi, to witness him in his purest form.

He wanted to make him feel good.

He latched onto Levi’s neck, letting him thrust pleadingly into his hand as the lord sucked and bit. My…those would leave quite the mark. Levi whimpered, turning his head so that his cheek rested on the sheets, his eyes barely open as he let out soft, breathless moans. His toes curled and his legs pressed together, trapping the lord’s hand. “Erwin…please...”

Erwin groaned, his throbbing hardness demanding him to give in. He unbuttoned the remaining buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off, chuckling as Levi immediately latched back to his shoulders, his hand gripping his hair gently. He seemed to like doing that a lot. Erwin quickened dramatically the pace of his strokes, blue eyes narrowing, pleased, as Levi’s moans jumped to a slightly higher pitch, drawling out deliciously. He could see a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead. He threw his head back, hips still trying to keep up with the lord’s hand but failing as they stuttered in uncontrollable shivers.

He tried to cover his mouth with his hand but whimpered as Erwin immediately pinned it on the mattress, leaning down to bite onto the lobe of his ear. Levi’s eyes widened, feeling the all too familiar built up heat in his belly and he pleaded desperately, not wanting to orgasm first. It didn’t feel right; it was wrong for him to be pleasured first. Erwin was supposed to be the one moaning passionately but he could still feel the lord’s arousal present and unsatisfied.

“M-My lord…E-E-Erwin! Aahn! Please, l-let me…AH!” He heard the low rumble of Erwin’s groan against his neck, the pace of his strokes being borderline cruel. Levi could only wrench his hand from the other’s grip to wrap it around his shoulders, nails scratching down the lord’s skin as he announced in defeat. “Oh fuck, I’m going to c-come! Erwin-!”

Erwin raised his head to look at Levi’s expression as he came. His slender hips were thrusting almost violently before stilling and he felt something wet coat his large hand, some of Levi’s release reaching his stomach too. He was muttering obscenities under his breath as he convulsed softly, still riding the aftermath. And Erwin could hear his name in between.

Silence took over the room; their pants the only thing audible as Erwin waited for Levi to settle down. He got his hand out of the other’s slacks, gazing at the white substance coating it with mixed feelings.

Levi suddenly sat up, looking distressed. He swung his legs and got up, holding his undone slacks up as he went to fetch something. Erwin watched in confusion. Has he done something wrong? Levi had seemed to be enjoying himself…

He came back with a wet towel and sat down beside the lord. Erwin allowed him to wipe his hand, noticing the other’s frown.

“Levi-“

“I’m terribly sorry, my lord. This has never happened before…it won’t happen again, you have my word.” His cheeks were turning redder with every word but this sort of embarrassment was miserable and Erwin didn’t like it at all. Levi’s cleaning seemed frantic and he kept looking down at the tent in the lord’s pants in shame.

Having had enough, Erwin gripped his chin, making him face him. Levi narrowed his eyes, his lips curling down and Erwin felt a little startled with that. It was only for a moment, as Levi seemed to remember himself, but that sort of reaction almost seemed like self defense on Levi’s part. Was he really upset?

“It’s fine.” He assured. However, Levi still persisted.

“But you’re not-“ He was interrupted though as Erwin pushed him down onto the mattress, his hands already ridding him of his undone slacks.

“You think I’m done?” He growled, gripping Levi’s hand and pressing it to the front of his crotch. Levi arched an eyebrow but his growing excitement was noticeable. “You did this to me. You’re going to fix it.”

Levi shivered, his grey eyes half lidded as he bit his lip. “Yes, sir.” And it was as if his distress had never existed. Something about Erwin ordering him around soothed him and it made the lord worry. Was that normal?

Oh, what did he know. He was a little drunk after all. The only thing he wanted right now was to relieve himself of this overwhelming _want_ , this heat that turned him into an animal, a sexual deviant**.

He felt hands undoing his pants and he kicked his shoes off. He let Levi sit up and raised his hips to slide his pants and underwear off. He leaned on his elbows, watching with interest as Levi flushed, staring wantonly at his cock. He saw the other’s was hardening once again and he couldn’t help but feel good about that. He felt desired, wanted, appreciated. It was something he wasn’t sure he has ever felt before.

Levi crawled on his hands and knees to him until he settled between his legs, his hand daring to settle on one of his thighs. Erwin tensed and Levi looked up at him, searching for approval as his other hand wrapped around the lord’s thick cock.

God, he looked so much like in _that_ night. Beneath the mask, his heated grey eyes had looked up at him with hunger; his hot mouth and tongue had proven to be heavenly.

He scooted a little back, so he was sitting up straight against the headboard . His fingers tangled gently between Levi’s obsidian strands before he nodded his consent. Levi smirked, his grey eyes baring the gaze of a tempting succubus looking up at him as he lowered his head and gave one long, wet, lick along his cock. Erwin’s eyes narrowed in pleasure, grip on the other’s hair tightening, grunting as he automatically tugged him closer. Levi didn’t hesitate, he started stroking slowly in circular motions around his base while licking around the head. Erwin’s moans were low, almost growls as he watched Levi.

Levi lowered his ministrations, hand stilling as he now licked around the shaft. His eyes were now glazed, switching between staring at the lord’s cock and face. His pale, lithe body ondulated slightly to his movements and it was almost hypnotizing to Erwin’s lust driven mind.

“Good. So good, Levi...” He grunted mindlessly. He couldn’t really find any coherent speech right now. Not when Levi moaned in response and suddenly took him into his mouth. Erwin hissed, fearing that his grip was perhaps being too forceful but Levi didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his grey eyes were looking at him pleadingly as his hand was poised under his own hardness. He only nodded, grunting as Levi sucked him deeper and he felt his head spin. He could see Levi’s bottom squirming, thrusting into his own strokes as he masturbated. His moans were becoming frequent and the vibrations around Erwin’s cock were becoming too much for the lord. Erwin gritted his teeth, his other hand holding tightly onto the sheets. The slick sounds of Levi’s stroking and sucking resounded in his heavy mind and he enjoyed them thoroughly. He felt corrupted, defiled…but he also felt a deep sense of freedom. He felt…good, free, with no worries or concerns whatsoever. He wanted to share this with Levi, to show him how he was feeling. That what Levi was doing was wonderful.

Unknowingly, Levi was becoming the most looked forward to in his fucked up life.

“Hnngh…God, Levi…” He chuckled breathlessly, his grip on the other’s hair loosening. “I’m close…”

He choked up when Levi suddenly stopped and drew back. He licked his saliva coated lips and looked up at him. “Does my lord…wish me to prepare myself?”

His hand was still between his legs. Erwin pondered if the warmth of Levi’s mouth wouldn’t be better but he concluded that he needed this. He wanted this and he would have it.

“Yes.” He answered and Levi stood up, walking to his vanity. Erwin looked longingly at the other’s body as he searched for something before returning with the small bottle of lube on his hand. He kneeled on the mattress, its creaking giving Erwin goose bumps. Levi poured a generous amount of the substance on his fingers before he bit his lip, looking at the lord in a mix of doubt and daring. Erwin’s half lidded stare followed his every movement, breathing deeply from his nose as Levi decided to turn around so he could watch him.

Levi’s whole body had a slight tint of red to it and he seemed a little shy, to Erwin’s surprise. He noticed that when it came to this, Levi was actually quite reserved and the lord wondered why. True, it was unthinkable for a man to even want to get anywhere near _that_ area but Erwin could see, in Levi’s kneeling, arched form, an erotic quality to it as well.

As Levi slid the first finger in, he moaned out Erwin’s name, pumping it in and out quickly, seemingly eager to get it over with. It only took a few seconds before he was able to add another finger. Erwin groaned, the sight of Levi opening himself up was fighting against the walls of his decency. He just wanted to lunge and bury himself inside him, feel every single inch until he knew his body inside out.

“Levi…” He groaned, his hand itching towards his throbbing cock but he stayed his hand even in his less than sober state. He was doing unspeakable things with a man, naked, with a raging erection displayed but he still was a lord with all the dignity it so entailed. This man was here to do these things for him after all.

By now, Levi had added a third finger. He whimpered, burying his face into the sheets. Between the sailor quality profanity his delicate mouth spewed out, Erwin heard a beckoning and the lord was more than happy to place himself behind him. His large body draped over Levi’s easily, the sound of their heavy breathing mixing as Erwin sighed and wrapped his arm around Levi’s hips, tugging him to turn sideways. Levi pulled his fingers from inside him and moaned, feeling the lord’s hardness poking at his entrance. Erwin nuzzled the other’s neck, nipping and kissing it as he gripped one of Levi’s thighs and raised it.

“Ready?” He could only ask, his patience already thin as it was. Levi pressed back against him, raising one hand to hold onto Erwin’s hair. “Yes, my lord…fuck, yes…”

Erwin grunted as he started pressing in. Levi’s hips urged him; his breathless gasps sounded painless and Erwin kept pushing, burying himself to the hilt. They stayed still, allowing Levi to settle down a bit before he tugged at his blonde strands as a signal. Erwin let himself moan then, settling on slow deep thrusts. He kept his head buried on the other’s neck, the grip he had on his thigh tightening as he finally had what he craved. Levi was so warm, so welcoming…his groans were music to his ears and his touch only left him wanting more and more.

“E-Erwin…fuck me harder…”

Erwin’s blue eyes opened in confusion. Levi’s voice sounded a bit off, different from the other times where it was lust filled and sultry. It had a pleading tone to it that just didn’t suit the occasion and immediately spurred him into quickening his thrusts. Levi yelped, his grip on his hair tightening. Erwin took note that at this angle, Levi’s moans turned higher pitched, his toes curled and his cock glistened with wetness. It seemed that whatever he was doing felt especially good.

He could only drawl it out for so long. The coil in his stomach increased to an unbearable level and he raised Levi’s leg even higher, making use of Levi’s small flexible body, as his thrusts turned quick and shallow.

“Shit! Yes! Right t-there!” Levi released Erwin’s hair to grip his own cock, stroking it desperately as Erwin moaned openly into his neck. Without warning, he started slamming into Levi, groaning. Levi’s eyes widened, mouth opened in soundless screams. His voice only returned to him when he couldn’t take it any longer and released once more, wincing as Erwin didn’t relent until he gave one last deep thrust and came inside with a tired sounding groan. He released Levi’s thigh, which dropped almost lifelessly onto the mattress-most likely sporting a few bruises from the lord’s harsh grip.

As they caught their breaths, Erwin mindlessly caressed Levi’s side in appreciation and Levi unconsciously pressed back a little closer.

They were content and so dreadfully tired then but they basked in each other’s presence; an experience that didn’t bide well for both of them.

They couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

 He put on his coat, straightening the lapels and securing his watch on his vest carefully. Behind him, he could hear Levi washing his hands, still naked. They didn’t say much after they untangled themselves from their unwanted embrace. What would they say anyway? Erwin got what he paid for and in Levi’s body were the marks to prove it.

It was something that, now in a more lucid state, appalled him. He had never felt the need to mark, bite and lick as he had done to Levi in the heat of the moment. It was unsettling but oddly satisfying how even after he was gone, even when another mad took his place, the marks would still be there. It was clear that those wouldn’t be gone tomorrow.

He was ready to leave when he noticed something of interest on top of Levi’s wardrobe. It was a moderately sized tin can of Black Tea.

_Ah, so that was what he was drinking._

The name on it was curious though. In slightly smaller letters, it said it was made in India. Quite the treat for Levi to have something like this. It wasn’t cheap.

“You have good taste in tea.” He remarked. Levi turned to him, having put on a more comfortable set of clothes to sleep in and looked at Erwin.

“Thank you, my lord. It was not of my choice though since it was a gift. But it’s of excellent quality.”

Erwin frowned at that. This ‘gift’ could only be from one of Levi’s clients and this was something that had come directly from one of the colonies. Not many lords had went there recently. The only one he knew was Forbes.

He was feeling sick at even the thought of...

_Nonsense._ He thought as he bid Levi farewell, with a lingering kiss on his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the house, the Madam counted the gold coins and sorted them into pouches. She was humming a low mindless little tune as she smirked knowingly.

_Oh my…aren’t you two getting along nicely…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hanji will be refered to as "they" by Erwin, since he aknowledges them as gender neutral (they are close friends so he accepts it but others will mostly refer to them as "he")
> 
> **At this time, anyone would be considered a sexual deviant if they simply had sex regularly (or felt sexual desire even lel)
> 
> Oh GOD, 3000+ words of pure smut, wtf is wrong with me? x.x  
> I feel like this drawled out too long but I like how it ended. I hope you guys enjoyed teh eruri goodness! x3
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as always! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> Levi is fifteen in the flashback at the beginning and Erwin is twenty five.
> 
> Sorry for no Erwin in this one but I believe he'll be making an appearance in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as always! <3
> 
> My tumblr: http://shadowmelly.tumblr.com/


End file.
